Um Banquete em Azkaban
by Aiabess
Summary: Como Sirius Black passou doze anos em Azkaban e saiu de lá relativamente são, quando vários outros na mesma situação enlouqueceram ou morreram desesperados em apenas algumas semanas? Temas pesados como: assassinato, tortura, estupro, morte. Slash. SBxRL
1. Capítulo I

**_Título Original: _**_A Feast in Azkaban_

**_Autora: _**_Nyx Fixx_

**Shipper: **_Remus/Sirius_

**Gênero: **_Geral/Drama_

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

**Summary: **_Como Sirius Black passou doze anos em Azkaban e saiu de lá relativamente são, quando vários outros na mesma situação enlouquecerão ou morreram desesperados em apenas algumas semanas?_

**_O que é identidade__?_**_ Como ela se forma, e como ela pode ser defendida? **Um Banquete em Azkaban** examina estes doze anos, e todos os outros anos que tiveram alguma participação no problema. _

**Linha de Tempo: **_Entre1967 e 1993, sem ser em sequência_

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA

**Rating: R**

**Avisos**: _Assassinato, tortura, suicídio, estupro, linguagem imprópria, morte. Serei honesta, há **vários** elementos perturbadores nessa história. Estejam avisados. _

_Por outro lado, muitos deles são descritos de forma meio desfocada, para dizer a verdade; enquanto outros não. Todos estão envolvidos com a trama principal e nenhum deles é discutido de forma suave. Embora haja momentos 'dark' nesta história, na minha opinião, essa fanfic não tem uma **temática** obscura. __Mas deixarei vocês, leitores, decidam isso por si só._

**Feedback: **_Sempre. Sempre me dão uma sensação de gratidão e prazer._

**Disclaimer: **_Não possuo nenhum desses personagens, eventos ou situações._

**Nota: **_Esta fanfic é um **tanto** quanto cumprida – possui mais de 60 mil palavras. __É composta por 12 capítulos juntamente com um epílogo. E **está** finalizada._

**Dedicatória: **_Nove meses atrás, postei uma inocente nota em uma página do Yahoo sobre o casal SB/RL procurando por uma beta para revisar uma fanfic 'dark' na qual eu estava trabalhando. Várias almas caridosas me responderam, mas uma em particular demonstrou ter uma vontade imensa em editar esta fic (e contribuir para que a autora se mantivesse sã) sem medo e com uma constante paciência, bom gosto, discernimento e nervos de aço. Essa pessoa acabou se tornando uma beta indispensável, uma mulher única e uma maravilhosa amiga. __Muito obrigada, Professora Cricket, deusa das palavras e do tempo certo. Obrigada por participar desta longa jornada ao meu lado, fazendo com que eu melhorasse a cada passo. _

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora:**_Esta é a fanfic que na atualidade eu mais idolatro. Por algum motivo, a forma como a autora encontrou em retratar o Sirius, obrigando importantes memórias de seu passado a fluírem para fora de si, foi algo que capturou minha atenção._

_A história pode parecer a princípio focada apenas na relação desenvolvida entre o animago e os dementadores, mas a partir do terceiro capítulo já é possível começar a aprender pequenas coisas sobre a identidade peculiar da mais famosa 'ovelha branca' da família Black._

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **_Quero deixar bem claro que esta fanfic não foi escrita nem por mim e muito menos pela minha amada beta Dollua._

_Tentei entrar em contato com a autora diversas vezes por PMs e emails, mas infelizmente não obtive nenhuma resposta._

_Essa história é um dos adoráveis trabalhos da _**_Nyx Fixx_**_ e não estou querendo em momento algum roubar os mérito da autora. Meu intuito é simplesmente permitir que todo o fandom brasileiro tenha acesso a esta fic._

_Portanto gostaria que todos estivessem conscientes de que não obtive nenhuma resposta para o meu pedido de postar esta tradução, mas que mesmo o estou fazendo._

_Então que fique expresso que a qualquer momento, se houver alguma reclamação por parte da autora, irei retirar a história do ar em respeito as suas vontades._

_Outro pedido que faço é que me informem imediatamente caso alguém já tenha traduzido essa fanfic._

_Peço desculpas pelo incomodo e espero que me perdoem pela ousadia. Não pude evitar de postar esta maravilhosa história._

* * *

**Um Banquete em Azkaban**

_Por Nyx Fixx_

Junho, 2005

_I._

O novo prisioneiro não irá comer. Isto não pode ser permitido.

Ele é uma nova aquisição; até onde conseguimos sentir. Há muito o que aprender, muito o que saborear em algum lugar dentro dele; todos nós conseguimos perceber isso. Tudo está trancado a distância, atrás de uma parede construída com um forjado desencorajamento; com uma tristeza fria, uma tentadora teimosia em não querer continuar vivendo. Ele não irá comer. Ele não dorme. Ele sequer se move dentro de sua cela. Seus pensamentos são uniformemente negros e desinteressantes.

Ele está resistindo. É nossa natureza saber quando a alma de uma criatura de sangue quente está realmente quebrada ou não; faz parte da nossa responsabilidade. Nós não podemos ser enganados nisso. E dentro dele ainda existe uma verdadeira quantidade de vida, isso nós sabemos.

Há uma festa de tristeza remanescente em seu interior; disso nós suspeitamos. Nós estamos começando a ficar tentados a provar um pouco de sua vida; uma resistência tão grande e obstinada é sedutora. Ele terá que comer; não será permitido que ele morra, não ainda, não quando existe dentro dele tantas coisas para aprendermos; coisas seguramente guardadas, mantidas a distância. Nós somos pacientes, essa é a nossa forma de ser; ainda teremos vários anos a frente para perfurar essa escuridão tão bem guardada. Mas isso não acontecerá se o prisioneiro morrer.

Já se passaram três semanas desde a última vez que ele se nutriu da forma que os da sua espécie devem se nutrir. Ele _precisa _comer. Nós decidimos que iremos persuadi-lo. Há alguns métodos.

Uma nova refeição foi preparada; vários de nós já estão clamando para serem os responsáveis em ir oferecer a comida ao prisioneiro, clamando em lhe aplicar a devida proporção de persuasão. Nenhum de nós, até agora, adentrou em sua cela. Mas hoje a noite isso irá mudar.

Três de nós são escolhidos para servir o prisioneiro; os outros, vários, permanecem do lado de fora da cela, observando. Nós não podemos ver, não podemos assistir; não fomos presenteados com essa habilidade. Nós podemos apenas sentir, cheirar, aprender e degustar e, ultimamente, _saber._ Muitos de nós esperam aprender alguma lição hoje à noite.

As chaves são conjuradas, elas estão ressoando no corredor onde se encontra a cela, capturando a atenção do prisioneiro como nada até hoje fora capaz; todos nós escutamos o ritmo de seu coração se alterar, apenas momentaneamente. Então sua respiração some, fica paralisada, se resumindo a uma suave e controlada cadência. Seus batimentos cardíacos diminuem até voltarem ao que eram antes, um ritmo constante. Ele controlou seus sinais vitais, fazendo-os se normalizar. Foi brilhante.

Quanta força de vontade. Uma resistência com tantos detalhes artísticos. Era _maravilhoso_.

_Este_ prisioneiro _deve_ comer. Esta noite. Nossos três escolhidos estão adentrando a cela. O banquete se inicia.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora 2:**_ Este capítulo é uma espécie de prólogo para o que virá logo a seguir. Devido ao tamanho, estarei postando a continuação até amanhã._

_Peço desculpas por qualquer erro que venham a encontrar. A Dollua estará passando aqui mais tarde para corrigi-los._

_Espero que passem a apreciar esta história tanto quanto eu._

_Comentem. XD_


	2. Capítulo II

**_Título Original: _**_A Feast in Azkaban_

**_Autora: _**_Nyx Fixx_

**Shipper: **_Remus/Sirius_

**Gênero: **_Geral/Drama_

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **_Quero deixar bem claro que esta fanfic não foi escrita nem por mim e muito menos pela minha amada beta Dollua._

_Tentei entrar em contato com a autora diversas vezes por PMs e emails, mas infelizmente não obtive nenhuma resposta._

_Essa história é um dos adoráveis trabalhos da _**_Nyx Fixx_**_ e não estou querendo em momento algum roubar os mérito da autora. Meu intuito é simplesmente permitir que todo o fandom brasileiro tenha acesso a esta fic._

_Portanto gostaria que todos estivessem conscientes de que não obtive nenhuma resposta para o meu pedido de postar esta tradução, mas que mesmo o estou fazendo._

_Então que fique expresso que a qualquer momento, se houver alguma reclamação por parte da autora, irei retirar a história do ar em respeito as suas vontades._

_Outro pedido que faço é que me informem imediatamente caso alguém já tenha traduzido essa fanfic._

_Peço desculpas pelo incomodo e espero que me perdoem pela ousadia. Não pude evitar de postar esta maravilhosa história._

* * *

_II._

Sirius não estava fazendo nenhuma greve de fome. Ele não tinha esperanças de obter nada de seus novos captores; então seu objetivo era simplesmente não se vergar a uma coerção passiva; não por protesto, nem para conseguir algo. Não havia nada que ele desejasse.

Ele não tocara as várias tigelas de madeira de procedência desconhecida que apareciam no espaço em intervalos regulares, porque ele não se lembrava o que elas eram ou como estavam relacionadas a sua pessoa. Ele estava trancado tão profundamente em uma paisagem de tamanha tristeza, que perdera contato com seus pensamentos sobre causa-e-efeito. Ele não esperava parar de existir apenas por não comer, além disso, sequer se lembrava quais eram os efeitos que tal atitude poderia provocar, e ele muito menos _queria_ deixar de viver. Não havia _nada_ que ele quisesse.

Não havia nada que Sirius desejasse, mas ele já não era mais capaz de parar sua natural inclinação em resistir, então, ele conseguia apenas, de forma consciente, interromper seu longo hábito de respirar. Era algo gravado profundamente dentro de si, muito distante de qualquer faísca de pensamentos sãos. Ele simplesmente sentia que guardiões inumanos queriam que ele comesse, e por isso ele não comeria. Era uma reação impessoal, assim como o magnetismo e a gravidade.

Ele não estava muito informado sobre o que acontecia ao seu redor, estava além de sua inexpressividade. Pensamentos obscuros o dominavam desde que chegara ali, em sua nova casa. Sua consciência estava sendo esmagada sobre o peso da perda. Tudo o que ele conseguia ver eram os olhos vazios de James, seus óculos tortos, suas pupilas desigualmente dilatadas, a da esquerda apenas um ponto, enquanto a da direita era uma perfeita bola negra. Tudo o que ele conseguia ouvir era o silêncio, uma casa destruída, sem nenhum vestígio de respiração, e um bebê chorando do lado de fora. Tudo o que ele conseguia farejar era o frescor da noite, com a essência remanescente das fogueiras de Hallowen, todos estes aromas à deriva, sobre a enganosa paz que recobria os enegrecidos campos a distância.

Tudo o que ele conseguia degustar era o sabor de sangue. Tudo o que ele conseguia sentir era frigidez.

Tudo o que ele _sabia_ era compreensão.

Isso, pelo menos, era algo ao qual ele _não_ podia resistir. Esta tristeza era real; estava presa a cada célula de seu corpo. Em si estava gravado cada detalhe da confiança depositada na pessoa errada, da estratégia que fracassara, do resultado final, e tudo isso ressoava agora com uma cristalina claridade. Fora isto o que acontecera, fora assim que acontecera, fora por este _motivo_ que acontecera. E acima de tudo, ele não tinha medo dos temidos guardas de Azkaban aos quais tinha sido entregue. Acima de tudo, ele mal os notava. Talvez fosse a influência destes que o fazia ficar totalmente imerso em suas memórias mais recentes, mas talvez não. Esta tristeza era algo inimaginável, e na verdade, ele não conseguia se imaginar não sendo esmagado por ela.

O barulho de chaves do lado de fora da cela penetrou sua desatenção apenas por ser um evento incomum na rotina da prisão; uma rotina que ele já aprendera em um curto espaço de tempo. Dementadores nunca antes haviam entrando em sua cela; e parecia que agora eles planejavam fazer isso. Por apenas alguns instantes tentou imaginar porque eles fariam isso, e só este pequeno vestígio de curiosidade foi o suficiente para alertá-lo e fazê-lo experimentar uma sensação de medo. As batidas de seu coração se aceleraram.

E então, a resistência, uma parte integral dele, assim como sua pele e sangue, voltou a dominá-lo. Essas coisas tolas, responsáveis por mantê-lo cativo, não possuíam olhos, ele sabia disso. Mas ele suspeitava que talvez elas fossem capazes de escutar muito, muito bem. E ele já havia sentido a forma gananciosa e fria com que elas se reuniam em torno do medo; e em sua remota falta de atenção ele já conseguira raciocinar tudo isso. E então ele diminuiu o ritmo das batidas de seu coração, fazendo-o voltar ao normal antes mesmo que ele sequer pensasse em como fazer isso. Ele apenas havia feito.

Ele não os alimentaria com seu medo. E ele não iria comer. Ele supunha que sua teimosia acabara se tornando um problema, gerando uma espécie de discórdia entre ele e as criaturas. Afinal de contas, eles estavam adentrando sua cela. Três deles.

Uma das coisas carregava uma tigela em uma de suas mãos nojentas. A outra criatura segurava uma colher de madeira. A terceira se aproximou dele, parando apenas a uma pequena distância do canto no qual se encontrava amontoado, sugando o ar do espaço entre eles, provando-o.

_Isso é uma tolice. Nós não podemos permitir. Você tem que aceitar o que estamos lhe oferencedo agora. _

Sirius olhou para baixo, porque ali havia mais do que medo. Havia choque. Ele nunca imaginara que essas coisas fossem capazes de conversar com ele. Elas não usavam vozes. Suas palavras adentravam sua mente por outros métodos; eram como picadas indolores de agulhas bem finas. Mas aquilo era, sem dúvida alguma, uma forma de falar. Ele reprimiu um estremecer e olhou para cima, para o terceiro membro que se encontrava de mãos vazias.

A coisa pareceu sentir prazer ao ser notada; havia alguns traços claros de audível satisfação em seu fungar. Talvez estivesse feliz por ter atraído sua atenção. Ele sentiu seus pensamentos se embaralharem desagradavelmente, como se algo incorpóreo os apanhasse e os devolvesse a um lugar ao qual não perteciam. Era uma sensação intrusiva e medonha.

_Claro que podemos falar, só que a nossa maneira. Mas já nos disseram que nossas vozes parecem não ser... apreciadas pelos da sua espécie. __Você prefere que não falemos mais esta noite? _

Isso era manipulação, Sirius percebeu. Era um trato, de certa forma, mas também uma tentativa de engajá-lo em alguma interação. Ele não replicou, mas algo nele estava feliz por ter a oportunidade de entrar em conflito com alguma coisa. Algo nele respondia a isso e retornava a vida, era apenas um leve toque.

_Você precisa comer. Apenas concorde, e não precisaremos prolongar esta conversa. _

Conflito. Uma linha desenhada em meio a imundisse. Um ultimato. Coma ou faremos com que você coma. Sirius se tornou automaticamente mais obstinado; e embora ele não percebesse isso, já faria meses e meses desde que ele se sentira conectado ao mundo como ele se sentia naquele instante. Ele havia estado encurralado entre sentimentos de tristeza e culpa. Mas agora seus captores lhe ofereciam uma batalha.

"Conversem o tanto que quiserem," disse roucamente para o dementador mais próximo. Sua própria voz lhe soava estranha, virtualmente irreconhecível; mas já fazia muito tempo desde que ele a utilizara. "Vamos bater um papo. Será que há alguma chance de algum de vocês saberem o resultado da última Copa de Quadribol?"

As coisas se balançaram com prazer. As duas outras criaturas se aproximaram avidamente, seus implementos para o jantar ficando momentaneamente esquecidos. Sirius pôde ouvir um grupo se formar do lado de fora da cela, farfalhando perceptivelmente, como folhas mortas em calhas. Ele sentiu novamente, dentro de sua cabeça, aquela sensação de manipulação psíquica – pensamentos, sensações, memórias, tudo – apreendidos, analisados e transferidos. Esta fantasmagórica violação era revoltante, mas ele descobriu que se ele se concentrasse na batalha que estava acontecendo ali, conseguiria tolerar tudo isso sem gritar.

_Você precisa comer. Nós podemos fazer muito mais do que apenas conversar com você. _

Frio, uma ganância glacial estava presente no tom daquela não-voz. Sirius sabia que ele estaria aterrorizado se não desconfiasse das intenções das criaturas e se ele não possuísse em seu interior um suprimento pessoal de raiva interminável.

"Não duvido que vocês possam," ele respondeu. "E não duvido também que vocês sejam capazes de fazer diversas outras coisas. Mas está mais do que claro para mim que _nenhum_ de vocês é capaz de cozinhar uma tigela decente de ensopado, ou qualquer outro tipo de comida que tenham a me oferecer. Hoje eu gostaria muito de comer um Dover Sole**(1)**, saboreando talvez um leve Chenin Blanc**(2)**. Será que algum de vocês é bom o suficiente para ter uma palavrinha com o diretor e me conseguir isso?"

Sirius voltou a ter aquela arrogância natural construída no decorrer de quinhentos anos de reprodução seletiva. Tratava-se de uma pequena e obscura parte de sua identidade, como sua raiva, algo que sempre desprezara em si mesmo e que agora, tinha um pouco de utilidade. Para ser sincero, lhe estava sendo bastante útil.

Aparentemente isso serviu como um banquete para os dementadores ao seu redor. Todos se remexeram e se contorceram com prazer, cada um deles. Ele sabia que não podia ter esperanças em vencer uma batalha contra inimigos que estremeciam de prazer a cada toque de suas armas, mas a batalha era um fim em si mesma, e ele não estava pronto para abandoná-la.

O mais próximo dos dementadores inclinou-se, ficando com o capuz muito perto da cabeça de Sirius. A criatura ergueu a mão escamosa e apodrecida na direção de seus cabelos, apenas planando-a sobre os fios. Era uma espécie de tímida carícia. Sirius convulsionou diante de um súbito ataque de náuseas e empalideceu diante das ondas de frio que a mão da coisa emitia.

_Você precisa comer. Concorde logo ou terá que sofrer uma persuasão mais profunda. _

_"_Não," ele disse por entre seus lábios entorpecidos. "Eu não irei comer."

Tudo o que havia dentro dele neste instante estava mais para Padfoot do que Sirius, e ele mostrou os dentes para seus inimigos, mesmo que estes fossem incapazes de vê-los. Ele sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca ficarem eretos e compreendeu que se estivesse em sua forma animal, toda sua pelagem estaria se erguendo. Existia um baixo e mortal rosnar escapando de sua garganta. Sua sensibilidade a aromas havia se intensificado e ele instintivamente começou a farejar por sangue.

Era uma pena que não houvesse sangue nestes inimigos.

_Você tem que comer. Você precisa._

"Não. Eu não irei."

_Sim. Coma, agora. Sua força está fraquejando. Nós todos desejamos muito que você viva. _

"_Eu _desejo muito que palavras cruzadas comecem a crescer em árvores. A resposta é não."

O dementador acariciou sua bochecha, os dedos frios sendo depositados sobre sua pele. Sirius não sabia se este era um gesto para impelí-lo a reagir, ou se era apenas uma demonstração prazerosa de afeto. Ele esperava que fosse a primeira opção. O toque o fazia se sentir revoltado de todas as formas possíveis e ele estremeceu diante do aspecto da mão da criatura, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele não queria que essas coisas o tocassem; e ele não queria especificamente que elas o tocassem por _gostarem_ dele.

_Ah, mas talvez nós gostemos de você. Talvez, com o tempo, nós comecemos a gostar muito de você a ponto de fazermos um trato. Seu nome... é... deixe-nos ver... _

Ele sentiu uma presença fria apalpando, mais uma vez, o topo da sua cabeça.

_Ah. Sirius. Você tem que comer, Sirius. Por favor, coma._

"Não."

_Nós podemos te acariciar até você começar a gritar, sabe. __Alguns de nós. Todos nós. Sirius. Por favor. Apenas concorde. _

"Não. Eu não irei.

_Sua determinação é tão linda. É um banquete para nós. É sedutora. Porque continuar? Você precisa comer. _

"Não."

A criatura ergueu as próprias vestes e se ajoelhou no chão de pedra diante dele. Tocou-lhe o ombro, percorrendo um dedo por seu cabelo, tocando-lhe sua boca. Investigou minuciosamente sua mente, escolhendo brusca e avidamente algumas memórias. Se a criatura pudesse sussurrar, estaria sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_Tamanha intransigência beira a demência. Da onde surge essa loucura dentro de você? Porque você continua a recusar? Você está doente de horror, cada um de nós é capaz de sentir isso. __Cada um de nós está se **alimentando **__disso. Você tem que comer. __Por favor, concorde. _

Sirius estava tão revoltado que ele nem sequer conseguia falar. Mas ele manejou replicar algo.

"Não. Eu não irei."

Os dementadores dentro de sua cela estremeceram com um profundo prazer. Uma das criaturas que estava ao seu lado sugou o ar rapidamente, deixando nada para ele, fungando próximo ao seu ouvido. O grupo do lado de fora ecoou o que fora dito, ele ouviu seu nome ser repetido, de novo e de novo, como agulhas penetrando-o e agindo como vozes. Eles estavam implorando, todos eles. Era horripilante.

"Não," ele disse, sua voz se partindo. "Não. Eu não irei comer."

Ele não sabia porquê ele continuava a recusar. Ele nunca soubera o porquê.

Tudo continuou neste ritmo até ele perder qualquer vestígio de consciência na qual estivera se firmando, deslizando para dentro de uma memória, algo invocado por seus captores e sua inquisitiva ganância. Era uma lembrança semelhante a um sonho, mas era mais do que isso, era vida. _Sua_ vida, completa, um momento fora da linha do tempo.

* * *

**Detalhes:**

**(1) Dover Sole: **_Um tipo comum de peixe._

**(2)** **Chenin Blanc: **_Um tipo de vinho._

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Bem, aí está o segundo capítulo, bem maiorzinho que o primeiro. Semana que vem estarei postando a continuação, trata-se de uma lembrança de Sirius envolvendo seu relacionamento com sua mãe._

_Espero que estejam gostando._

_Comentem xD_

* * *


	3. Capítulo III

**_Título Original: _**_A Feast in Azkaban_

**_Autora: _**_Nyx Fixx_

**Shipper: **_Remus/Sirius_

**Gênero: **_Geral/Drama_

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **_Quero deixar bem claro que esta fanfic não foi escrita nem por mim e muito menos pela minha amada beta Dollua._

_Tentei entrar em contato com a autora diversas vezes por PMs e emails, mas infelizmente não obtive nenhuma resposta._

_Essa história é um dos adoráveis trabalhos da _**_Nyx Fixx_**_ e não estou querendo em momento algum roubar os mérito da autora. Meu intuito é simplesmente permitir que todo o fandom brasileiro tenha acesso a esta fic._

_Portanto gostaria que todos estivessem conscientes de que não obtive nenhuma resposta para o meu pedido de postar esta tradução, mas que mesmo o estou fazendo._

_Então que fique expresso que a qualquer momento, se houver alguma reclamação por parte da autora, irei retirar a história do ar em respeito as suas vontades._

_Outro pedido que faço é que me informem imediatamente caso alguém já tenha traduzido essa fanfic._

_Peço desculpas pelo incomodo e espero que me perdoem pela ousadia. Não pude evitar de postar esta maravilhosa história._

* * *

_III._

"Agora. Você irá repetir comigo –"

"Não. Eu não irei."

A mãe de Sirius golpeou sua face com um tapa, um leve e afiado tapa. O gesto provocou uma ardência no local, mas aquele fora um golpe propositalmente calculado para provocar apenas dor, sem causar nenhuma injúria. Já seria a quinta vez que ela batera nele desta forma calma e controlada.

"Obedeça. Repita comigo. 'Eu nunca me rebaixarei a ponto de me associar com–'"

"Não. Eu não irei dizer isso. É tolice."

Outro tapa.

"' – a ponto de me associar com uma criança qualquer que –'"

"Eu não estava me associando. Eu estava brincando. Um jogo com uma–"

Outro tapa.

"'- uma criança qualquer que seja incapaz de se igualar a mim.' Repita."

"– um jogo com uma bola, alguma espécie de objeto Trouxa – "

Outro tapa. Consideravelmente forte desta vez. Ela não gostava de ouvir a palavra "Trouxa" ser pronunciada dentro de sua casa.

"Obedeça. Repita o que eu disse para você repetir."

"Não. Eu _não irei_."

Tapa. Sirius até este ponto já cortara a própria língua em um de seus dentes, e um pequeno e brilhante vazamento escarlate começava a surgir nos cantos de sua boca. Seus lábios estavam pressionados um contra os outros tão fortemente, que começavam a ficar brancos, assim como sua face. Seus olhos estavam paulatinamente fixos nos de sua mãe, acesos de raiva, e cada linha de seu pequeno corpo comunicavam seu desafio. Ele estava em uma guerra. Em si não havia espaço para o medo.

"Futebol, acho que eles chamam dessa forma," ele observou tentando estabelecer uma conversa, mostrando para a mãe seus dentes manchados com sangue em um sorriso desprovido de humor. Ele se parecia com um filhote de raposa. Ele estava com sete anos.

A mãe de Sirius se encontrava secretamente revoltada com o grau insano de força de vontade que seu filho demonstrava. Ela não ergueu a mão para golpeá-lo novamente. Estava muito dividida entre a fúria e o medo de que este comportamento teimoso dele fizesse com que ela realmente o machucasse se tentasse estapeá-lo outra vez. Ele era, apesar de tudo, muito pequeno, embora isso não o fizesse ser menos obstinado. Ela estava revoltada, e temerosa, porque com apenas sete anos ele já era capaz de ser incontrolável. O que ela faria então quando ele estivesse com dezessete?

Por outro lado estava muito orgulhosa, seu obstinado e belo filho já era elegante e superara todo o trejeito inocente comum às crianças desta idade. Sua teimosia e falta de medo eram méritos de seu sangue; ele seria um herdeiro excepcional para aquela família. Ela não desejava destruir aquele espírito de grandiosidade que existia dentro dele, entretanto desejava poder controlá-lo.

Mas como faria isso?

Ela estendeu um dedo perfeitamente manicurado na direção de Sirius e tocou gentilmente o pequeno filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca. Não havia muita gentileza nela, e muito menos afeição, mas ela aprendera que algumas pessoas respondiam melhor a toques gentis e afetuosos do que a punições diretas. Não aprovava tamanha fraqueza, mas também não se esquecera que ele ainda era apenas um garotinho, um garotinho que ainda precisava crescer, e ao qual ela amava a sua própria maneira.

"Sirius, por favor, tente entender," disse. Ela deliberadamente permitiu que a própria voz adquirisse um tom implorativo, enquanto tocava o sangue em um dos cantos de sua boca e afagava gentilmente seus cabelos infantis, ajeitando-os no lugar. "Você tem que me prometer que nunca mais irá se associar aquelas terríveis crianças do outro quarteirão. Elas não foram feitas para você. Elas não são como você. Você pode prometer isso para mim?"

Ela subitamente beijou sua bochecha, e sentiu um pouco de remorso ao ver como os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram de surpresa com o gesto. Toda a fúria rígida presente em seu pequeno corpo se dissipou instantaneamente.

O jovem Sirius não podia ser vencido pela força ou pela raiva. Sua mãe poderia, se quisesse, tê-lo estapeado na face até deixá-la seriamente ferida. Entretanto ele não tinha quase nenhuma defesa contra gestos amáveis. Ela raramente lhe demonstrava tamanha e palpável afeição. Ela acariciou a bochecha que havia golpeado apenas alguns segundos antes, e instintivamente Sirius friccionou a própria face contra sua palma.

"Você pode prometer isso para a sua mamãe, Sirius? Por favor?"

Ele estremeceu. Ela adicionou um pequeno beijo em sua testa. Era o golpe da misericórdia.

"Tudo bem," ele respondeu, derrotado. "Eu prometo."


	4. Capítulo IV

**_Título Original: _**_A Feast in Azkaban_

**_Autora: _**_Nyx Fixx_

**Shipper: **_Remus/Sirius_

**Gênero: **_Geral/Drama_

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **_Quero deixar bem claro que esta fanfic não foi escrita nem por mim e muito menos pela minha amada beta Dollua._

_Tentei entrar em contato com a autora diversas vezes por PMs e emails, mas infelizmente não obtive nenhuma resposta._

_Essa história é um dos adoráveis trabalhos da _**_Nyx Fixx_**_ e não estou querendo em momento algum roubar os mérito da autora. Meu intuito é simplesmente permitir que todo o fandom brasileiro tenha acesso a esta fic._

_Portanto gostaria que todos estivessem conscientes de que não obtive nenhuma resposta para o meu pedido de postar esta tradução, mas que mesmo o estou fazendo._

_Então que fique expresso que a qualquer momento, se houver alguma reclamação por parte da autora, irei retirar a história do ar em respeito as suas vontades._

_Outro pedido que faço é que me informem imediatamente caso alguém já tenha traduzido essa fanfic._

_Peço desculpas pelo incomodo e espero que me perdoem pela ousadia. Não pude evitar de postar esta maravilhosa história._

* * *

_IV._

O prisioneiro, Sirius, está se tornando o nosso favorito. Antes, apenas raramente em nosso domínio, nos esforçávamos tanto para nos dar bem com algum dos encarcerados. Nunca antes _imploramos _para que algum prisioneiro fizesse o que desejávamos. E nunca antes um prisioneiro se recusou a obedecer, ignorando nossos métodos de persuasão, e ignorando além de tudo os nossos pedidos. Isso era algo novo.

Poucas novidades alcançavam nossa ilha. Estávamos fascinados com este prisioneiro. Somos _afortunados _por tê-lo_. _

E estávamos começando a suspeitar que ele também era afortunado por nos ter, em nos opor. Ele voltara a comer; ele agora dormia de tempos em tempos, estávamos convencidos de que ele iria viver.

E isso é tudo o que desejamos. Ele está se tornando nossa mais preciosa possessão.

Seus sonhos possuem um rico rendimento, servindo-nos suntuosamente com uma grande e opulenta dor, com uma generosa angústia, com os mais belos medos. Os detalhes são negros para nós, mas sempre há o brilho vivaz da paixão – tudo isso como uma saborosa iguaria.

Suas horas de despertar provocavam a oposição mais sedutora, a mais desejada agressão, a raiva mais excitante. O mais puro ódio. Um banquete atrás de outro. Nós não conseguimos ficar longe dele.

Ah. Sirius. Nosso favorito.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Nem pensem em ficar mal acostumados com esse tanto de atualização, ahiuahiuaa. Só estou meio que inspirada hoje._

_Já me adianto e agradeço as reviews da **Sy.P**_(Prometo que você não irá se decepcionar com essa fanfic xD) _e da_ _**Nina Marina**_ (Essa história parece ser maravilhosa, né? Ah, sei o que você está sentindo, foi o que senti quando comecei a lê-la. E pode deixar, não vou parar de traduzí-la, não se preocupe. Quanto aos dementadores... eles são uns taradões, não é? E só vai ficar pior isso. Hahuahua, aguarde.)

_Beijão para vocês. Espero que estejam gostando._

_Comentem xD_


	5. Capítulo V

**_Título Original: _**_A Feast in Azkaban_

**_Autora: _**_Nyx Fixx_

**Shipper: **_Remus/Sirius_

**Gênero: **_Geral/Drama_

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **_Quero deixar bem claro que esta fanfic não foi escrita nem por mim e muito menos pela minha amada beta Dollua._

_Tentei entrar em contato com a autora diversas vezes por PMs e emails, mas infelizmente não obtive nenhuma resposta._

_Essa história é um dos adoráveis trabalhos da _**_Nyx Fixx_**_ e não estou querendo em momento algum roubar os mérito da autora. Meu intuito é simplesmente permitir que todo o fandom brasileiro tenha acesso a esta fic._

_Portanto gostaria que todos estivessem conscientes de que não obtive nenhuma resposta para o meu pedido de postar esta tradução, mas que mesmo o estou fazendo._

_Então que fique expresso que a qualquer momento, se houver alguma reclamação por parte da autora, irei retirar a história do ar em respeito as suas vontades._

_Outro pedido que faço é que me informem imediatamente caso alguém já tenha traduzido essa fanfic._

_Peço desculpas pelo incomodo e espero que me perdoem pela ousadia. Não pude evitar de postar esta maravilhosa história._

* * *

_V._

Sirius olhava para fora através de sua pequena janela com barras. Estava em Azkaban já fazia dois anos.

Uma hora ou outra, uma rajada fria de ar noturno atravessava a abertura da janela, e ele estava agradecido pela sensação nítida de liberdade que isso trazia. Uma luz prateada e pálida brilhava por entre as barras, formando sombras sobre a sua face.

_O que é que você está vendo, Sirius? Aí parado diante da sua janela?_

Um deles estava de pé no centro da cela, balançando-se de leve, da mesma forma lenta que a maré. Os dementadores o visitavam regularmente, incitando conversas a maneira deles. Isso não o agradava, mas não podia continuar duvidando de que as criaturas haviam se apegado a ele. Um apego avarento, possessivo e horrendo.

Eles lhe faziam perguntas, cutucavam pensamentos e idéias nos recantos mais profundos de sua mente e queriam saber tudo sobre ele. Eram insanos. Ele era capaz de resistir suas vontades, mas não conseguia repelir seus interesses ou sua monstruosa afeição.

Sirius não sabia se a criatura que o observava agora alguma vez já tivera tentado entrar em contato com ele. Mesmo após dois anos não conseguia diferenciá-los um dos outros.

"O que vocês sabem sobre isso?" perguntou, amargo. Não era indicado responder as perguntas deles, sabia disso. Mas ele não tinha mais ninguém com quem conversar. "Cegos como vocês são, porque perguntar sobre isso?"

_E porque não? Talvez você seja capaz de nos explicar. De nos dar o benefício dos seus olhos. _

Ele suspirou. Não havia como explicar o prazer sensual da beleza para seus captores; os sentidos deles não funcionavam dessa forma, e seus conceitos de beleza se diferenciavam escandalosamente dos dele. Ele não era capaz de explicar para as criaturas que a luz da lua _é _uma beleza caçadora, e muito menos o porquê dela o perseguir.

Sirius sentiu a luz lunar atingi-lo no rosto, como se o tocasse, toques familiares iguais aos que uma vez no passado ele conhecera.

Suspirou novamente. Era algo tão distante, algo que há muito tempo já se fora. Tudo por nada. Amor desperdiçado e destruído.

"Hoje é noite de lua cheia," ele observou inconsequentemente para o convidado indesejado.

A coisa fungou e inspirou com deleite. Percorreu os dedos através de alguns pensamentos específicos, por entre memórias particulares. Engoliu de Sirius, toda a solidão e desejo fútil mergulhados em um arrependimento.

_Você é uma criatura para a qual os sentidos são importantes. O sentido de tocar; este é particularmente especial para você – é uma ferida aberta em todas as suas memórias. Conte para nós sobre isso, sobre tocar. Trata-se de um fio contínuo na sua vida. _

Sirius se virou de costas para a janela e a luminosidade que a atravessava. Ele descobrira que não conseguia suportar por muito tempo a frágil carícia da luz da lua por sobre sua pele.

"Vá embora," disse desesperançosamente para a coisa.

Moveu-se para um dos cantos mais afastado da janela, o lugar da cela que se encontrava mais recheado com profundas sombras. Após alguns instantes, ele se sentou ali.

_Mas você está solitário. Você sente falta de um companheiro que há muito tempo foi perdido. __Fale mais um pouco. Conte-nos sobre a luz da lua_

"Você dificilmente será um substituto adequado," ele disse para a criatura. "E eu não estou assim _tão _solitário.Vá embora. Vá aborrecer outra pessoa."

_Ah, mas você é o nosso favorito, Sirius. __Dê-nos alguns momentos a mais. Esse toque; é algo pelo qual estamos muito interessados. Suas impressões são inconsistentes. Algumas vezes é uma coisa boa, outras é simplesmente tudo. E às vezes é nada. Como a mesma coisa pode ser ao mesmo tempo bela e grotesca? _

Sirius registrou, contra a própria vontade, que a pergunta era interessante. Cativo, como estava, já faria algum tempo desde que ele usara adequadamente a própria mente. Pensou um pouco sobre a pergunta, mas sem qualquer boa vontade.

"A diferença. É em grande parte uma questão de intenções," ele finalmente respondeu. O dementador se aproximou, ansioso; preparado para sugar qualquer memória que a qualquer instante fosse florecer.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando esta tradução. Peço desculpas pela demora na última atualização, mas ando com uma grande carga de trabalhos na universidade... e bem, sem muito tempo para traduções._

_Este capítulo como podem ver é curto e é apenas uma introdução para o próximo._

_Logo, logo estarei postando o outro._

_Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem cometando._

**- Próximo Capítulo:**

**_Confronto entre Sirius e Bellatrix. O temperamento e o convivío de Sirius com a própria família. Algumas verdades. Alguns fatos chocantes e algumas surpresas._**


	6. Capítulo VI

**_Título Original: _**_A Feast in Azkaban_

**_Autora: _**_Nyx Fixx_

**Shipper: **_Remus/Sirius_

**Gênero: **_Geral/Drama_

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **_Quero deixar bem claro que esta fanfic não foi escrita nem por mim e muito menos pela minha amada beta Dollua._

_Tentei entrar em contato com a autora diversas vezes por PMs e emails, mas infelizmente não obtive nenhuma resposta._

_Essa história é um dos adoráveis trabalhos da **Nyx Fixx**__ e não estou querendo em momento algum roubar os mérito da autora. Meu intuito é simplesmente permitir que todo o fandom brasileiro tenha acesso a esta fic._

_Portanto gostaria que todos estivessem conscientes de que não obtive nenhuma resposta para o meu pedido de postar esta tradução, mas que mesmo o estou fazendo._

_Então que fique expresso que a qualquer momento, se houver alguma reclamação por parte da autora, irei retirar a história do ar em respeito as suas vontades._

_Outro pedido que faço é que me informem imediatamente caso alguém já tenha traduzido essa fanfic._

_Peço desculpas pelo incomodo e espero que me perdoem pela ousadia. Não pude evitar de postar esta maravilhosa história._

* * *

_VI._

Bellatrix Black fará vinte e três anos daqui três semanas, e em seis semanas ela estará casada. Ela deixará de ser uma Black e se tornará uma Lestrange. Essa perspectiva a preenchia com um estranho e entediante prazer. Era um bom arranjo, a descendência deles era louvável e a pureza de suas genealogias era inegualável.

Mas ela também estava enfadada com a idéia de seu próprio casamento que logo, logo iria se concretizar. Rodolphus Lestrange era dez anos mais velho, e eles possuíam várias idéias e pensamentos semelhantes. Previa que teria pela frente uma vida repleta com tediosas concordâncias, carentes de segundas intenções.

Ela estava passando a quinzena na casa de seus tios, juntamente com o restante de sua família; seus pais e suas irmãs. Esta noite, noite de Samhain, eles estavam tendo um banquete em sua homenagem, honrando seu casamento que estava por vir.

Bella suspirou. Apenas algumas poucas famílias puro sangue continuavam a celebrar o Samhain. Os Blacks, os Potters, os Malfoys; e mesmo entre eles os ritos não haviam se mantido fiel ao original, muita coisa tendo sido deixada de lado – às celebrações intermináveis dos Potters, por exemplo, mais pareciam com festas de Halloween do que ritos de Samhain. Grande parte do mundo bruxo havia se esquecido de suas origens. Os Blacks pelo menos continuavam fazendo banquetes, mas ainda assim era apenas uma pálida lembrança dos mistérios e significados desta noite. Apenas há alguns séculos atrás, o solene festival haveria sido honrado devidamente com sangue, sexo e sacrifício. Era uma pena.

Mas Bella planejava realizar uma pequena celebração por conta própria; nada que se aproximasse do sagrado terror dos ritos de Samhain, claro, apenas um pequeno capricho. Seus planos, ela admitia para si mesma, eram mais parecidos com uma brincadeira do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mas era o melhor que ela podia fazer nesta época repleta de uma pálida e sensível civilidade, unida a vários bruxos puro-sangue, que haviam ficado vergonhosamente enfraquecidos pela moral molenga dos trouxas. Era como uma maldita doença contagiosa. De qualquer forma, seu primo de dezesseis anos, Sirius, ela se assegurara, estava intimamente unido a esse tipo de pessoas, sendo capaz até de enfurecê-la um pouco por causa desta trivialidade. Ele ficaria _tão _furioso. E assim, pelo menos parte de seu tédio seria tranquilizado.

Ela não via Sirius há vários anos, desde que terminara Hogwarts. Suas memórias durante a escola, vagas como eram, retratavam um incansável e exuberante potro grifinório de treze anos, além de várias outras coisas bizarras. Então, durante aquela visita, ela ficara um pouco surpresa ao encontrá-lo, com dezesseis anos, muito perto de se tornar um homem.

Agora ele era atraente; alto, elegante, com uma estranha graça muito incomum para um adolescente. Ele era quase que belo, apesar de que, modestamente, era algo quase que natural. Sirius parecia-se tanto com ela, que olha-lo era como se observar em um espelho suavemente distorcido. A semelhança da família era tão extraordinariamente impressionante. Eles poderiam ser confundidos com irmãos gêmeos.

Mas estas eram coisas que não interessavam Bella, quer dizer, não primariamente. Durante o primeiro jantar formal que participara em Grimmauld Place, ela notou que Sirius chegara atrasado para tomar seu lugar à mesa. Alguns olhares significativos foram trocados entre Sirius e seu tio, fazendo com que Bella soubesse que a presença do primo ali era mais obrigatória do que voluntária. A partir deste instante ela começou a observá-lo com mais atenção, seu interesse despertado.

Jovem Sirius havia permanecido distante durante todo o jantar, controlado, cuidadosamente armado com uma assumida e fria cortesia, que lhe parecera muito estranha comparada com suas distintas memórias escolares de um garoto brincalhão, infantil e bastante social. Ele havia transparecido uma pungente ironia quando polidamente a parabenizou pelo futuro casamento. Todas suas contribuições para com as conversas durante o jantar haviam sido extremamente precavidas; dizendo somente o mínimo requerido para um jantar civilizado. E então, quando a família começou a discutir sobre as festividades de Samhain que haviam sido planejadas para o final da visita, e logo em seguida passaram a conversar sobre o Samhain em geral; ele tornou-se incapaz de camuflar inteiramente seu grande desgosto pelo assunto. E Bella foi capaz de adivinhar o que ele estivera tentando esconder por debaixo daquela imagem de remoto interesse e conversas frias, polidas. O fato dele ter mantido o que sentia e pensava em segredo havia sido um feito, até certo ponto, extraordinário.

Sirius os _odiava. _Bella fora capaz de ver isso em sua face, de ouvir em sua voz. Toda a família. Nenhum deles em especial; ele quase não a conhecia, por exemplo. Odiava apenas a _idéia _sobre eles, talvez. Apenas o pensamento de compartilharem os mesmos ancestrais, de terem se originado do mesmo sangue, vai saber.

E havia sido delicioso descobrir isso, de verdade. Era fascinante e ao mesmo tempo algo tão divertidamente fútil. Ela imaginava se ele, quem sabe, a incluíra na lista de Blacks que desprezava. E ela tinha grandes suspeitas que sim.

Fazendo perguntas discretas e elogiando estrategicamente alguns elfos fofoqueiros, principalmente um pequeno suíno de coração negro chamado Kreacher, ela conseguiu confirmar as próprias suspeitas. Os pais de Sirius ficavam quase que continuamente enfurecidos com ele, e essa situação só piorara agora que ele fizera dezesseis anos. De fato, houvera até mesmo uma grande animosidade entre eles, sobre se ele estaria presente ou não durante aquela celebração familiar.

Sirius se associara nada mais, nada menos com a ralé mais baixa da escola, ou pelo menos era o que Kreacher lhe dissera, bastardos sangue-sujo e filhos das mais terríveis famílias bruxas. Ele havia se afastado severamente de quase toda sua família, evitando eventos e outras associações; ele nunca voltava para casa para participar dos antigos festivais; e abertamente se recusava a participar de qualquer um dos antigos rituais, passando a celebrar os feriados trouxas. Ele regularmente esnobava e explicitamente evitava herdeiros de famílias sangue-puro como os Black, não demonstrando nenhum interesse com relação a qualquer garota de linhagem pura. As perspectivas de que arranjasse para si algum casamento aceitável desapareciam rapidamente; sua reputação se tornara terrível e sua atitude para com as obrigações familiares era ridícula. Seus parentes estavam começando a suspeitar de que ele simplesmente enlouquecera.

E talvez ele realmente ficara insano, Bella pensou. Talvez ele fosse louco. Certamente era loucura desenvolver tamanha aversão pelas próprias origens, pelo próprio sangue, ela especulava. Sirius dificilmente conseguiria expurgar as heranças e lembranças que compunham sua própria identidade. Será que ele realmente tinha a intenção de passar a vida inteira tentando isso? Era um absurdo delicioso.

Esta noite, Bella pretendia dar ao primo algumas memórias a mais para expurgar. Pregaria uma bela peça nele, o assaltaria com um pouco de sensual vandalismo. Seria uma brincadeira excelente. E agora ela esperava nas sombras de um corredor de escadas, do lado de fora do quarto do primo tolo, aguardando por seu confederado cúmplice, o elfo da casa, Kreacher.

Há uma semana atrás ela testara Sirius. Algumas palavras sugestivas, algumas dicas maliciosas. Alguns elogios, quase que inadequados sobre sua aparência atraente. Ele ficara um pouco corado, mas apenas um pouco. E Bella fora capaz de dizer, que mesmo sendo jovem, ele já estava começando a se acostumar com estas tolices. Beleza física, Bella sabia por experiência própria, tinha diversas vantagens, mas também custava caro. Muitas pessoas eram incapazes, ou não queriam, ver além de uma bela face. Era como vestir uma máscara.

E o desejo de outras pessoas podem ser mais um incomodo do que um afago ao ego. Quando Bella, em uma noite qualquer, manejara encurralar Sirius sozinho em uma escura alcova na parte detrás da casa, ela dispensara as dicas maliciosas, passando para uma proposta sexual bem direta. Ela fora clara, usando termos bastante gráficos e que não deixassem possibilidades para mal entendidos. Ela não dera oportunidades para que ele a interpretasse erroneamente.

"Obrigado, mas não," ele dissera. E houvera uma espécie de frieza, talvez um suave e revoltado sarcasmo em sua recusa polida, mas não a vergonha e muito menos a face corada que ela esperara. Claramente ele já recusara antes convites semelhantes ao que ela estava fazendo. "Sinto-me lisonjeado, mas você logo _estará_ casada. E, preciso lhe dizer, que pessoalmente considero nosso parentesco algo sem nenhum apelo sexual. Mas se você desejar tanto ter um primo de primeiro grau, talvez Regulus esteja disponível. O gosto dele é menos convencional que o meu, imagino."

Bella rira dele. Sua rejeição fria agradara-a imensamente.

"É algo conveniente, belo primo," ela argumentou. "Nas noites de Samhain, nossos ancestrais – meus e seus, Sirius, querido – teriam ficado bastante satisfeitos em concentrar o próprio sangue desta forma. É uma magia antiga; uma forma de celebrar nossas origens, se é que você entende. Relembre o passado comigo, sim? Entregue-se a sua natureza e se una ao mundo e a sua vontade. É para isso que serve a magia. Pense em todos os ultrajes que poderíamos cometer juntos."

"Espero que você cometa ultrajes sem a minha ajuda, Bella. Se você ainda não é uma Comensal da Morte, você logo será, após se casar com Lestrange. E eu não estou interessado. Me deixe em paz."

"Essas são apenas pequenas diferenças entre nós, na minha opinião. Apenas politicagem, primo – estou me referindo a prazer. Regulus não fará nada comigo. Ele é muito jovem para isso. Fora que ele deve ser muito condescendente. É você quem eu desejo. Pense no quanto somos parecidos, Sirius, você e eu. Imagine – como seria fazer sexo _consigo mesmo_."

Desta vez Sirius riu de Bella. "Isso eu posso manejar sem a sua ajuda, prima, querida. Assim como qualquer outro garoto no universo, e qualquer garota também, sem dúvida. Quem sabe você não deva experimentar isso se você estiver tão desesperada."

"Ah, agora você está sendo um pervertido. Isso é _tão _bonitinho. Malditamente sexy. Sabia que conseguiria arrancar isso de você."

Sirius suspirou, mais entediado do que verdadeiramente bravo. "Por favor, Bella, será que dá para parar com isso? Você não me quer; não de verdade, é apenas mais uma forma que você encontrou para comprovar o quanto sou diferente do resto da família. Já estou bastante acostumado com este tipo de impulso, sabe; até mesmo os elfos da casa acham que eu sou um chocante desapontamento. Você pegou o Black errado, prima. Acredite."

Sirius aos dezesseis anos já era muito alto e muito forte. E embora Bellatrix não soubesse, seu tamanho, sua rapidez e seus instintos o transformaram no batedor mais temido de Hogwarts. Ele deu um basta na conversa simplesmente usando sua superioridade física para empurrá-la para o lado e se afastar dali; ele nem se preocupou em ser bruto.

Mas Bella esta noite, de certa forma, pretendia _manipulá-lo_ sem piedade. Era uma ocasião festiva, e ela iria celebrá-la, de uma forma ou de outra. E ela não toleraria não ser levada a sério.

O quarto de Sirius era fortemente guardado contra qualquer intruso. Ele ainda era menor de idade, não lhe sendo permitido legalmente fazer magia fora da escola. Mas a casa dos Black possuía uma segurança muito grande, sendo bem guardada, ficando impossível saber o que se passava ali, permitindo que Sirius lançasse até mesmo feitiços imperdoáveis sem ser detectado. Não que Bella achasse que ele soubesse alguma maldição ilegal. Ele parecia ser inocente, e em essência um tolo de coração muito mole. Sua ridícula insistência em encontrar uma espécie de modelo de moral para si mesmo era o que mais a atraia. E ela, claro, pretendia dar-lhe uma bela lição esta noite.

Seu temporário conspirador, Kreacher, apareceu se protegendo nas sombras do corredor. Bella nem sequer ouvira o feioso pequeno elfo se aproximar. No momento que ele a viu, ela ergueu um dedo na direção dos lábios dizendo para que a criatura não falasse. Ela não sabia como remover os feitiços que protegiam a porta do primo, mas suspeitava que Kreacher sabia. E ela já tinha noção, por meio de várias perguntas, que Sirius nunca pensara em proibir que algum servo da família abrisse sua porta para qualquer pessoa que desejasse adentrar seu quarto. Kreacher estava livre para fazer o que ela desejava que ele fizesse.

E a criatura, a sua própria maneira, desejava ajuda-la. Sua desaprovação cordial para com o jovem herdeiro da casa se transformara em um explícito ódio. Ele fez alguns gestos excêntricos com as mãos em direção à porta, murmurando o que parecia ser um encantamento, e Bella ouviu o que pareceu ser um baixo _crack_. A porta pareceu se mover uma polegada ou até menos. Bella fez um gesto de cabeça na direção de Kreacher, que correspondeu de forma igual, um pequeno e horroroso sorriso se formando em sua perversa face. E então ele discretamente desapareceu no interior das sombras do hall, indo para bem longe. O caminho de Bella agora estava bem claro. Ela aguardou alguns instantes, ouvindo cuidadosamente, e então finalmente entrou.

O quarto era escuro, mas todas as cortinas haviam sido retiradas. Era noite de lua cheia, e a luz da lua adentrava suavemente no local. A cabeceira da cama de seu primo estava localizada diretamente debaixo da janela, e assim ela pôde vê-lo claramente, dormindo pacificamente sob os raios prateados. O suave som dos efeitos da magia de Kreacher não o despertara.

Bellatrix rapidamente percebeu que o luar lhe era excepcionalmente caridoso; ele era um belo garoto em qualquer espécie de iluminação, mas a luz da lua o deixava formidável; uma intrigante e delicada escultura de marfim com ônix.

Ela sorriu. Se ela ao menos se importasse um pouco com o primo, teria ficado emocionada com aquela beleza que acabara de se revelar. Mas seu coração permanecia intocado; ela via apenas a beleza estética que estava em cena, e sua intenção era danifica-la o máximo possível.

Ela caminhou no mais absoluto silêncio, até ficar ao lado de Sirius, e lentamente, muito lentamente, colocou uma das mãos sobre sua cabeça adormecida. Seus dedos, brancos no luar, mal tocaram a pele de sua têmpora, e começaram a se mover devagar em forma de círculos. Ela começou a murmurar uma canção por entre sua respiração ritmada; um pequeno feitiço bastante maldoso que tinha como intuito tornar o sono da vítima bastante profundo, para que não houvesse risco de um despertar inesperado. Sua brincadeira seria arruinada se ele pudesse acordar a qualquer instante.

_"Hecate… succuba… sussurra…"_

Quando ele finalmente ficou preso no encantamento para dormir que Bella realizara, ela percorreu experimentalmente as pontas dos dedos por sobre sua boca. Ele se moveu apenas um pouco diante do toque, enquanto seus lábios se entreabriam em uma pequena fração com a suave carícia. Ela decidiu que agora era suficientemente seguro tocá-lo, e deixou que o próprio roupão deslizasse de seus ombros, deixando-o cair inerte no chão ao lado da cama. Ela estava nua por debaixo daquele pedaço de tecido, e sua pele assumiu uma coloração pálida e perolada em contato com o luar, da mesma forma que a do primo. Eles eram, afinal de contas, muito parecidos.

Ela subiu em cima do colchão, afastando lentamente as roupas de cama que o cobriam, abrindo em seguida o largo roupão que ele vestia. Foi com prazer que descobriu que ele estava nu por debaixo da peça. Era muito conveniente para ela que ele possuísse aparentemente o hábito de dormir de forma tão desleixada. Sua confiança residia nos feitiços que protegiam a porta do quarto, que tolo inocente ele era. Observando-o, ela pensou no quanto eles se pareciam quando juntos, lado a lado a luz da lua, ambos com cabelos negros muito longos e um corpo branco, esguio. Novamente, um senso frio e puramente estético de prazer inundou seus pensamentos. .

A consciência de Sirius e todos seu senso absurdo de ética estavam ausentes, temporariamente presos em seu sono artificialmente encantado. Mas seu corpo, o corpo forte e saudável de um garoto de dezesseis anos, respondia com facilidade as administrações que Bella provocava. Ela sabia a forma e os lugares certos aos quais deveria tocar, e tomou rapidamente esta liberdade; não era a primeira vez que usava aquele feitiço.

Em pouco tempo, por causa dela, ele gemeu baixinho e profundamente – não que ele soubesse que era ela. Quando ela decidiu se arriscar a beijá-lo, simplesmente porque sua boca parecia deliciosamente beijável a luz pálida da lua, ele suspirou um nome, e não era o dela.

"_Moo-ny-yy_ …" ele expirou com suavidade, de forma quase inaudível. Um fraco, e desejoso sorriso tornando suas feições ainda mais belas.

Era com "Moony" que ele sonhava enquanto ela o tocava de forma criminosamente íntima. Quem seria "Moony"?

Bella pensou um pouco sobre isso, e guardou no fundo da memória o nome sussurrado para futuras considerações. Por hora, era bom saber que _havia_ alguém, alguém que ele desejava, alguém no qual ele tivesse, talvez, investido alguns sonhos tolos e sentimentais. Ela imaginava se, havia chances de que ele tivesse se preservado para este Moony – talvez alguma espécie de fantasia maniqueísta de amor verdadeiro, quem sabe? Ele era, afinal de contas, bastante jovem.

Ela montou o primo indefeso e quando se sentou apropriadamente sobre ele, moveu os quadris de forma experiente, sabendo muito bem o que deveria fazer. A possível oportunidade de destruir naquela noite a esperança infantil de Sirius, juntamente com sua virgindade, a excitava; a crueldade daquele ato aumentava seu prazer físico a ponto de deixá-la a beira de um orgasmo. Mas não permitiria isso, não naquela noite. Ela diminuiu a velocidade dos próprios movimentos.

Seus objetivos estavam quase que completamente concretizados, e ela precisava se concentrar nos problemas que tinha em mãos naquele instante. Ela murmurou o mesmao encantamento de antes. Não demoraria muito agora, ela sabia, e quando a hora certa chegasse, ela queria que ele estivesse acordado. O tempo que ela possuía para finalizar aquela peça era muito restrito, indubitavelmente, mas ela tinha certeza de que conseguiria fazer tudo certo.

E ela fez. Seu tempo foi maldosamente apurado. Sirius abriu os olhos, sendo inundado pela própria consciência no exato instante em que enveredava em direção a um orgasmo. Bella pôde observá-lo deixando de lado rapidamente as ilusões de que aquilo era um sonho; ela observou isso através de seus olhos. Mas ele não pôde controlar o curso natural das coisas e muito menos as vontades do próprio corpo.

E ele a viu. Ele a reconheceu; ela o viu captar este conhecimento no exato instante em que explodia em um orgasmo dentro dela. Era delicioso. Era simplesmente _perfeito_.

Ela começou a rir, a gargalhar antes mesmo que o último pulsar dele dentro dela se completasse, e rapidamente ela notou que não conseguia parar. A expressão de horror e choque que contorcia a bela face de Sirius era impagável; seu riso ficou mais forte, quase que um grito. Sexo, sangue, fogo e sacrifício. Era perfeito para uma brincadeira de Samhain, um pouco humilhante talvez, mas imensamente gratificante. Bella não poderia estar mais satisfeita.

"Doce ou travessura!" ela gritou na direção dele, da mesma forma que os trouxas diziam durante o Halloween, em uma fraca e banalizada versão do antigo e solene festival. Ela ria tão forte agora que mal conseguia respirar.

Ela nem sequer sentiu quando ele convulsivamente jogou-a para longe de si, nem sequer registrou a dor aguda que a trespassou quando fez um contato súbito com o chão ao lado da cama.

Sirius estava horrorizado e tremendo; seus olhos estavam do tamanho de dois pires enquanto ele a encarava, rindo nua no chão de seu quarto. Claramente, ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que ela tivera atingido-o da forma mais visceral possível. Ele na verdade parecia estar doente. Uma nova onda de risos explodiram da garganta de Bella.

"O-o quê – inferno – há de _errado_ com você?" ele manejou dizer; sua voz trêmula e gutural. "_Por quê_ você _faria_ algo assim?"

Bella tentou parar de rir para falar. Uma pequena verbalização, a este ponto seria divertida, ela pensou. Ele estava _tão_ escandalizado; ele parecia ser a pessoa mais jovem e tola de todo o planeta. Era hilário.

"Porque não?" ela respondeu, ainda rindo de leve. "Foi divertido. Sua primeira vez, certo?"

Ele expressou seu desagrado e desgosto com um gesto doentio e eloqüente. Todo seu corpo começou a se convulsionar com uma urgência para vomitar que parodiava o orgasmo que acabara de ter. Ele se esforçou para continuar firme, forçou o próprio corpo a não se entregar àquela necessidade.

"Sua _vadia_ doentia," ele murmurou quietamente, já pensando além e começando a aceitar que o que estava feito, estava feito; começando a aceitar bem rápido a situação, bem mais rápido do que ela planejara. Isso era inaceitável, Bella decidiu. Ela não queria que ele se recuperasse tão depressa.

"Eu estou na minha lua, meu querido," ela ronronou na direção dele. Ele a encarou sem entender, e ela sabia que tinha um pouco de controle sobre ele. Ela o pressionou.

"Estou na minha _época fértil_. Apenas pense, primo," ela disse. "Eu posso estar grávida! Imagine isso."

Ele continuava a se recuperar muito rápido para o desconforto de Bella. Aquela única provocação causara um sobressalto de desgosto nele, mas ele já se encontrava bastante controlado. Ele na verdade estava começando a olhá-la de uma forma mais especulativa do que chocada.

"Rodolphus ficará emocionado," ele disse amargamente. "Ele nunca saberá a diferença."

"A menos que eu conte para ele, Sirius, querido. A semelhança do menino com você, será muito grande e conveniente. E ainda assim, olhando nossa linhagem sanguínea, creio que algumas exceções podem ser feitas. Nossa família nunca acreditará que não foi consensual, sabe. Ser um garoto tem suas desvantagem. Talvez seus pais até ficarão emocionados com a novidade."

Essa observação o atingiu, Bella pôde ver. Sirius não era cego para não ver a verdade por detrás daquelas palavras. Ambos pertenciam a mesma família, ambos eram contribuidores em potencial para manter o precioso gene da família Black. Os pais dos dois os valorizavam mais por seus respectivos legados genéticos do que por qualquer outra qualidade. E ambos eram os herdeiros mais velhos da família. Exceções poderiam, obviamente, serem feitas; a oportunidade de unir as duas pontas da genealogia dos Black seria tentadora demais.

Mas Bella pôde ver que suas previsões apuradas e ameaças implícitas não perturbou o pensamento do primo tanto quanto ela gostaria. Ele obviamente estava fora de si por causa da própria fúria e do sentimento de humilhação, exatamente como ela queria, mas havia também uma espécie de calma fria e calculada na forma que ele a olhava, na forma em que ele visivelmente avaliava sua nudez e vulnerabilidade. Ela subitamente se lembrou do quão fisicamente forte ele era, e o quanto seus reflexos eram rápidos. Ela rapidamente pensou em um novo comentário para fazer, algo que o chateasse o suficientemente para apagar aquele olhar de especulação que ele tinha nos olhos, dando-lhe tempo para sair do quarto.

"Diga-me, belo primo, quem é 'Moony'? Você mencionou este nome, sabe, quando eu te beijei. Você o murmurou. É alguém que você ama? Alguém com quem você tivesse a esperança de ter a sua primeira vez? Ao invés de tê-la _comigo_, é isso?"

Todo o sangue instantaneamente fugiu da face de Sirius e Bella pôde ver o quão branco ele ficou na luz da lua. Pela primeira vez ela presenciou um verdadeiro temor se espalhar por suas feições. Ela imediatamente pensou em aproveitar a vantagem que tinha.

"Quem é 'Moony'?" ela cantarolou para ele, mais uma vez. "Alguma delicada e pequena trouxa que trata a própria virgindade como se fosse um tesouro? E você tem sido tão _paciente _com ela, não é mesmo, querido primo? Você tem esperado por _tanto_ tempo."

Bella riu mais uma vez. "Talvez se eu mencionar este nome para alguns dos meus amigos. _Quem é 'Moony'_?"

Eram especulações bastante superficiais da parte dela. E com isso, Sirius estava fora da cama e de pé tão rápido que ela apenas conseguiu observar sua forma borrada. Ela o viu pegar a própria varinha sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama; o objeto na qual ela, com sua arrogância e ânsia para concretizar os próprios planos, não notara. Ela teve apenas uma pequena fração de tempo para notar que estava nua e desarmada, e então Sirius estava sobre ela, uma mão forte se fechando ao redor de sua garganta, a outra pressionando fortemente a varinha contra seu ventre.

Ele a ergueu em um gesto rápido até fazê-la ficar de pé, e ela se surpreendeu por sua própria coluna não ter se partido com aquele puxão. Ela arfou tendo dificuldade para captar ar com a garganta constrita, e o ouviu murmurar baixinho, em uma voz rouca, atenta, cheia de propósito. Era um encantamento, ela percebeu – ele estava conjurando um feitiço. Ela lutou selvagemente para se livrar de suas mãos, para se afastar de sua varinha. Mas era impossível, ele poderia se parecer bastante com ela, mas era muito maior. Sua tentativa de resistir era inútil. Ele a virou até que ela estivesse de costas para ele, e a segurou no lugar com o braço, sua garganta quase sendo massacrada na dobra de seu cotovelo. Sua varinha continuava pressionada contra a sua cintura, combinando de forma terrível com a dureza presente nas sílabas do encantamento que ele estava conjurando.

"… _lunare… detumescia …"_

Ele estava lançando uma maldição nela; agora ela tinha certeza disso. Ela, agora de forma enlouquecida, lutou para se livrar de seus braços, dizendo algumas palavras entrecortadas da melhor forma que podia diante da falta de ar que sentia.

"Sirius – PARE! Era uma _brincadeira_. _Me_ solte!"

Mas ele, aparentemente não estava brincando nenhum pouco. A varinha pressionada contra sua cintura começou a lhe provocar cócegas, e então começou a ficar quente, e então subitamente pareceu congelar, uma frieza repleta de foguetes de dor que começaram a dilacerar suas vísceras. Ela gritou; a dor, embora tivesse vindo rapidamente e tivesse desaparecido quase que no mesmo instante, era agonizante.

Fora do quarto, iniciou-se o som de pessoas se movendo no corredor. Os gritos de Bella começaram a acordar a família.

"O que você _fez_ comigo?" Bella cuspiu na direção do primo desatenta, em sua raiva e medo, para os ruídos da casa ao redor da porta do quarto para onde ele a empurrava agora.

Ele a levou em direção ao hall de entrada, ela piscou meio cega com a luz do corredor e mal registrou as várias faces dos membros da família os encarando, atônitos com aquele horroroso espetáculo que ela e Sirius estavam estrelando. Ele a puxou em direção as escadas, e ela notou que, embora ela tentasse se opor ficando de pé, era algo infrutífero.

Apenas quando eles estavam no topo dos degraus, que ele se preocupou em responder a última pergunta que ela fizera. Sua voz, para ela, estava surpreendentemente fria e controlada.

"Você não está mais grávida agora, Bella. Nem nunca ficará. E da próxima vez que vier até _mim_, sua vaca estúpida – _traga uma varinha_."

E Sirius a jogou das escadas.

Ele vagamente esperou que ela quebrasse a coluna enquanto rolava degraus abaixo, mas não ligava realmente para isso. A questão era como ele manejaria sair do corredor antes que a família saísse do estupor inicial e começasse a atacá-lo em massa. Não havia uma dúvida sequer em sua mente, de que naquele instante era exatamente isso o que eles fariam. Ele há muito tempo já parara de escutar a voz da razão, ou até mesmo a sua voz interna; ele estava virtualmente fora de si de raiva, medo e depreciação

"AFASTEM-SE…todos vocês," ele bradou de forma malévola para todos eles, brandindo a própria varinha em arcos trêmulos. Ele não podia desviar o olhar de nenhum deles.

Ali ele não via mais as pessoas com as quais vivera por toda sua vida, não via sangue de seu sangue. Tudo o que ele enxergava eram inimigos mortais, e que ele estava seriamente em minoria. Padfoot era quem mais estava pensando naquele momento. Ninguém ousou se mover em sua direção até aquele instante, todos estavam momentaneamente paralisados com sua vibrante e destruidora agressividade.

Bella gemeu da base da escada, e o momento foi quebrado. A mãe de Bellatrix avançou em sua direção, a face contorcida em fúria. "Seu _tolo_ –"

As palavras de um feitiço preencheram o ar, e a mãe de Bella voou na direção do chão, ficando zonza com o poder da magia que a atingiu. A mãe de Sirius abaixou a varinha e ficou de pé diante da cunhada.

"Se o meu garoto estivesse ameaçando a prostituta da sua filha, eles estariam fora do quarto dela, e não do dele, e ela estaria defendendo-se com tudo o que dispõe. Mantenha-se longe do meu filho!"

Ela aproximou-se cuidadosamente de Sirius, sem sequer se importar com sua falta de racionalidade ou sua varinha erguida, tremendo de forma hostil. Ela o alcançou e o acariciou na bochecha; pela segunda vez naquela noite, o corpo de Sirius o traiu, e ele instintivamente afagou a própria face contra o toque materno.

"Meu garotinho," ela ecoou. "Você no final das contas provou o que é. Você com certeza é um Black. Meu garoto, meu garotinho."

Sirius estremeceu diante de suas palavras, voltando a seus sentidos. Ele empurrou a mãe violentamente para o lado; ela tropeçou, rindo com prazer, sendo aparada pelo corpo do tio. Ele rapidamente ergueu novamente a própria varinha, ninguém ali sabendo exatamente o que fazer e a maioria estando relutante em se aproximar dele, imaginando que isso enfureceria sua mãe.

Tomando vantagem da temporária paralisia do grupo para retornar para o quarto, ele lançou rapidamente o guarda-roupa contra a porta com apenas um gesto de varinha. Murmurando aleatoriamente e sem piedade, começou a lançar diversos feitiços de proteção aos quais não conseguiria manter por muito tempo. Uma vez que fez isso, ele começou a tremer tão violentamente que teve que segurar a própria varinha com ambas as mãos para não deixá-la cair. Ele estava absolutamente aterrorizado.

Sirius tinha um temperamento inegavelmente maldoso, unido a um indiscutível caráter amoroso. Era uma combinação bizarra e de tempos em tempos, com muita raridade, essas duas características trabalhavam em conjunto de uma forma genuinamente terrível. Haveria pessoas no futuro, que assim como Bella, iriam despertar o pior nele. Sua ocasional capacidade de selvageria e sua controlada malícia acabaria sendo subestimada várias vezes. Mas naquele exato instante, mesmo com toda a escuridão existente dentro dele, Sirius era apenas um garoto de dezesseis anos do qual fora arrancada qualquer esperança de reconciliação com a própria família. Se Bella dissesse para qualquer um deles o que ele fizera, eles não iriam simplesmente desonrá-lo. Eles provavelmente o caçariam e o matariam.

Não que ela _fosse _dizer. Não se ela esperasse se casar em algumas semanas – Sirius sabia que nenhum herdeiro puro-sangue aceitaria uma noiva estéril. Ainda assim, Sirius sabia por experiência própria que Bellatrix Black era louca, e ele não era capaz de prever o que ela poderia fazer. Ele precisava sair daquela casa.

Ele rapidamente vestiu algumas roupas e uma capa, começando a enfiar no bolso grande parte das coisas vitais que possuia e que conseguia apanhar, passando logo em seguida a calçar, com muita pressa, um par de botas. Ele escutou a primeira batida raivosa na porta de seu quarto e ouviu seu nome ser chamado do lado de fora. Ele precisava sair dali imediatamente.

Ele foi em direção a uma das janelas sobre a cama e a abriu. Notou que a lua estava se pondo, marcando de forma precária o caminho ao longo dos telhados dos edifícios adjacentes, indo ainda mais adiante, até alcançar a rua. Se ele ao menos conseguisse ir tão longe…

Sua porta agora estava quase saltando da moldura, e ele podia ouvir a voz da própria mãe vindo do lado de fora, alta e aguda, começando a fazer-lhe ameaças raivosas. Ele lançou um único olhar assustado e repleto de dor na direção da entrada do quarto, virando-se logo em seguida para a janela.

Agora era a hora. Sirius, por um breve instante, se destacou debaixo do esmorecido e pálido luar, e no momento seguinte sua figura esguia deu espaço para um enorme cachorro, que apoiava as patas dianteiras na beirada da janela. O animal, em um único impulso, subiu no batente e em direção a noite. Seu casaco de pêlos negros combinando perfeitamente com a noite; apenas seus olhos pálidos eram ocasionalmente visíveis na cadente luz da lua, enquanto que com suas quatro patas ele começava a escolher o caminho que tomaria ao redor do mundo.

Sirius fugiu de casa naquela noite. Vinte longos anos se passariam até que ele voltasse novamente para aquele lugar. Bella, durante todos estes anos, manteria em segredo o que eles compartilharam, e embora fosse o que ela mais desejasse, ela nunca sequer respiraria uma palavra sobre o assunto.

Mas ela não iria subestimar o primo novamente. E da próxima vez que ela desejasse ir até ele, ela ouviria seu conselho. Ela levaria uma varinha.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Bem, aqui está um dos capítulos que mais gosto, e acredito que vocês imaginam o porquê, né? Hahuahua. Como podem ver tentei postar bem rápido, embora tenha sido várias páginas para traduzir. Espero que isso satisfaça a curiosidade do pessoal que está doido para ver um pouco de slash nessa história xD._

_Agradeço de coração todas as reviews, e iria responder a elas, sério mesmo, mas infelizmente tenho prova amanhã e preciso revisar a matéria._

_Mas, mesmo assim, não deixem de comentar, ok?_

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_Abraços!_

* * *

Yeah yeah a Dollua assou por aki e deu umas retocadas no capitulo... A Bella num eh perfeitamente maldosa?! XD aiai!

* * *


	7. Capítulo VII

**_Título Original: _**_A Feast in Azkaban_

**_Autora: _**_Nyx Fixx_

**Shipper: **_Remus/Sirius_

**Gênero: **_Geral/Drama_

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **_Quero deixar bem claro que esta fanfic não foi escrita nem por mim e muito menos pela minha amada beta Dollua._

_Tentei entrar em contato com a autora diversas vezes por PMs e emails, mas infelizmente não obtive nenhuma resposta._

_Essa história é um dos adoráveis trabalhos da **Nyx Fixx**__ e não estou querendo em momento algum roubar os mérito da autora. Meu intuito é simplesmente permitir que todo o fandom brasileiro tenha acesso a esta fic._

_Portanto gostaria que todos estivessem conscientes de que não obtive nenhuma resposta para o meu pedido de postar esta tradução, mas que mesmo o estou fazendo._

_Então que fique expresso que a qualquer momento, se houver alguma reclamação por parte da autora, irei retirar a história do ar em respeito as suas vontades._

_Outro pedido que faço é que me informem imediatamente caso alguém já tenha traduzido essa fanfic._

_Peço desculpas pelo incomodo e espero que me perdoem pela ousadia. Não pude evitar de postar esta maravilhosa história._

* * *

_VII._

Nosso prisioneiro favorito, Sirius, nunca pensou ser culpado do crime pelo qual foi acusado.

Em pensar que ele teme alguns aspectos que carrega consigo. Ele nunca, até onde conseguimos aprender, age de uma forma que não seja genuína, mas que de certa forma é bem rude, e ele é juíz de si mesmo, julgando-se de uma forma mais dura do que qualquer outra pessoa seria capaz. Mas ele está sempre disposto a aceitar que outra pessoa o culpe e o transforme em cinzas.

Essa culpa é uma deleitável delicadeza em relação a sua tristeza, seu luto, sua auto-aversão. É uma iguaria tóxica, prepara para agradar o mais exigente dos paladares. Trata-se de um veneno que nós gostamos de subjugar, retirando-o de antigos machucados e lugares infectados, como velhas recordações.

Mas o crime pelo qual ele se julga duramente é um dos quais ele nunca cometeu. É uma deliciosa ironia, assim como uma das mais raras comodidades, aqui em nosso domínio. Nosso prisioneiro é _inocente._ Podemos degustar isso em cada pensamento que escapa de sua mente. Conseguimos claramente provar este conhecimento. Ele nunca fez nenhuma das coisas pelas quais foi aprisionado aqui.

Essa inocência, essa ironia, adiciona sabor a cada encontro que temos com ele. É um luxuoso prazer extra que se mescla com todo o resto. Nós esperamos que as criaturas de sangue quente do lado de fora da nossa esfera, aqueles que o condenaram, nunca se dêem conta do erro que cometeram. Nós ficaríamos decepcionados em ter que deixá-lo partir. Todos nós passamos a ficar ligados a ele.

Ele não fez nenhuma das coisas pela qual foi condenado. Mas fez o suficiente para se auto-condenar. Ele é inocente, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não tem culpa nenhuma. Ainda há momentos negros escondidos em sua memória.

Todos nós esperamos poder tragá-lo com o tempo. Esperamos poder devorá-lo.

Ahhhh. Nosso Sirius.

* * *

_Notas da autora no próximo capítulo que logo logo tô postandoo!_

**_Reviews xD_**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**_Título Original: _**_A Feast in Azkaban_

**_Autora: _**_Nyx Fixx_

**Shipper: **_Remus/Sirius_

**Gênero: **_Geral/Drama_

* * *

_VIII._

Naquela manhã acinzentada e úmida havia três dementadores na cela de Sirius. Eles pertenciam ao terceiro turno de uma maratona de intrusão psicológica, agulhadas e fantasmagórica picadas com suas cobiçosas perguntas. As criaturas ficaram ali, atormentando-o, durante toda a noite e Sirius muito cansado para continuar se opondo aos seus desejos ávidos, optou por se retirar daquela dança forçada. Na cela agora havia apenas Padfoot, encolhido contra uma das paredes, seus olhos pálidos fechados e o focinho escondido próximo ao rabo. Ele estava quase adormecendo, descansando confortavelmente em um dos cantos mais distantes das criaturas úmidas que flutuavam próximas a janela, mas suas orelhas ainda se erguiam de leve por causa de alguns pequenos sons, e ocasionalmente suas patas se contraiam.

Sirius não sabia por que ele ainda era capaz de usar este resquício de magia; a mais complexa que ele já aprendera. Ele já estava preso ali há seis anos agora, era o precioso bichinho de estimação dos dementadores, e por causa disso quase não se lembrava até mesmo dos mais simples feitiços.

Ele se lembrava, vagamente, do primeiro feitiço que lhe haviam ensinado a fazer com uma varinha, uma lição de mágica comum e elementar para qualquer criança – fazer fogo.

Seu pai o havia ensinado, e fora tão fácil, ele fora capaz de se agarrar tão rapidamente àquele foco mental e as peculiares alterações mentais praticadas pela própria força de vontade, que parecera que ele houvera nascido já sabendo como fazer aquilo. Para ele tudo parecera muito mais com brincar do que realmente alguma espécie de afazer. Seu pai ficara muito satisfeito com a natural aptidão do pequeno filho, mas também ficara um pouco contrariado com o quão pouco esforço isso lhe custara. Então ele obrigou Sirius a repetir o feito perfeitamente diversas vezes para só depois admitir que o filho aprendera apropriadamente. Esta repetição sem sentido tirara de Sirius toda a diversão e gosto de novidade que a magia a princípio parecera possuir, mas muito tempo depois, ele tornara-se capaz de conjurar uma chama em qualquer tempo, sobre qualquer condição: completamente bêbado, ou mortalmente doente, ou de cabeça para baixo, ou sentado em um bote no meio de um lago em meio a um temporal.

Agora, entretanto, ele imaginava que poderia estar dentro de um poço de petróleo trouxa no meio de uma densa floresta, e _ainda_ assim precisaria de um fósforo para ter fogo.

Mas contrariando tudo isso, ele parecia ainda ser capaz de encontrar a trilha de magia que o levava até Padfoot, talvez a razão para isso estivesse no fato de esta ser uma mágica mais carregada de paixão e instintos, algo que reinava sobre a lógica e a vontade própria.

No passado, há muito tempo atrás, quando ele estivera cuidando de Remus durante uma péssima transformação, e ficara conversando com ele suavemente para desviar seus pensamentos da dor, Remus lhe perguntara, em seu jeito tímido e quieto, como era se tornar Padfoot. Como Moony soara triste quando lhe questionara isso; Sirius na época estivera completamente desatento em como essa perguntara soara desejosa. Moony sabia que nunca em sua vida poderia experimentar tal jornada. Sua própria transformação era forçada por uma maldição, o Lobo rude e abruptamente impunha sobre ele sua própria natureza doentia. Assim, como é que ele poderia explicar animagia para Remus, que era alguém que constantemente lutava a beira de um precipício para manter íntegra a concha de humanidade que possuía, sendo que ser tornar um animago era como tentar abrir mão disso?

Se tornar Padfoot era como revirar a própria identidade, trazendo o que estava dentro de si para fora; mas Remus ao contrário dele fazia isso literalmente, fisicamente, todos os meses. Sirius no passado, ficara envergonhado em dizer o quão fácil era para ele se tornar um animago em comparação ao que Remus passava, mas ainda assim ele descrevera fielmente o processo.

Agora, em Azkaban, Sirius tinha que lutar sua própria guerra interna. Rastejando, constantemente, para longe das garras dos avarentos dementadores que a todo instante assaltavam sua própria identidade. Ele descobrira que seus pensamentos e emoções estavam começando a ser desesperançosamente roubados, e que ele estava começando a se esquecer de quem ele era, restando-lhe apenas Padfoot, que era o máximo que ele conseguia se aproximar de estar vivo.

Padfoot estava descansando agora, tomando facilmente o repouso que Sirius precisava desesperadamente, mas que não conseguia enquanto era o objeto da enamorada atenção de seus guardiões. Eles o idolatravam e o cobiçavam, e Sirius tinha que admitir para si mesmo que ele seria a menina dos olhos dos dementadores se estes possuíssem olhos ou qualquer valiosa delicadeza além da própria miséria. Sua monstruosa afeição não podia ser colocada de lado, e de tempos em tempos Sirius mal conseguia pensar nisso sem se sentir tentado a começar a gritar.

E se ele algum dia começasse a fazer _isso, _ele acreditava que havia uma boa chance de que ele nunca mais fosse capaz de parar.

_Sirius…fale com a gente. __Sirius. _

_Sirius? _

A simplicidade de Padfoot e as distantes nuances de seus profundos pensamentos eram confusas para os dementadores. Eles conseguiam sentir a enorme familiaridade do grande cachorro preto com seu prisioneiro favorito, e até mesmo que as mais pequenas memórias eram iguais. Mas Padfoot nunca era atingido tão agressivamente pelas criaturas como seu alter ego era. A sensibilidade canina de Padfoot podiam ser chocantemente brutais, mas nunca machucavam, e não havia nela nenhuma malícia ou fraqueza ou arrependimento.

_Sirius? Você consegue nos ouvir? Porque não nos responde? _

_Sirius? _

_Sirius?_

A aflição e a proximidade do desapontamento no chamado dos dementadores teriam dado a Sirius uma amarga satisfação, se ele as tivesse escutado. Mas Padfoot se interessava muito pouco nessas malditas coisas que flutuavam dentro da cela, apodrecendo o cheiro e provocando uma indesejável algazarra. Ele estava satisfeito em ter encontrado um lugar dentro da cela para descansar, longe o suficiente do ar frio e úmido que entrava pela janela, e ele planejava comer os resquícios de comida largadas dentro de uma vasilha perto das grades, isso quando os dementadores se cansassem de chamar e implorar e finalmente fossem embora. Padfoot estava levemente tentado a expulsá-los de seu território rosnando e latindo, e certamente ele os mataria se pudesse. As várias facetas da identidade de Sirius ainda existiam na consciência de Padfoot, e isso era mais do que suficiente para ele identificar as criaturas como inimigos mortais. Mas Sirius havia deixado também para trás algumas específicas inibições, e Padfoot sabia que ele estava estritamente proibido de latir ou atacar.

E ele realmente não desejava morder aquelas coisas instáveis e fungantes. Elas não cheiravam bem.

Padfoot e Sirius sempre haviam convivido em uma espécie de estranho e mútuo equilíbrio. Quando o cachorro ascendia, alguns pensamentos do homem ainda persistiam, guiando seu temperamento e ocasionalmente iluminando sua simples inteligência canina. E quando o homem ascendia, algumas coisas que o cachorro enxergava como verdadeiras cores emolduravam o que ele via.

Padfoot algumas vezes ficava impaciente com as bizarras impressões, com os cansativos e complicados conceitos e restrições que Sirius deixava para trás em sua cabeça. Um bom cachorro era um animal maravilhoso, leal, amoroso, protetor, bastante engraçado, frequentemente charmoso e um ótimo amigo. E Padfoot, como ele mesmo sabia, era um _ótimo _cachorro. Mas um cão é também um predador, e havia sido designado, através de vários milhares de anos de evolução, a caçar e matar uma presa com mortal eficiência. Até mesmo a mais adorável e doce natureza de um cachorro possuía uma faceta assassina.

_Sirius? Sirius? Sirius? _

_Sirius ..?_

Sirius não estava mais presente para ouvir os chamados e as súplicas intermináveis deles. E Padfoot não podia se importa menos com o quê eles tinham a dizer. Umas das memórias de Sirius de repente inundou Padfoot e ele foi sugado para um transe suave, e ele pensou, com uma satisfação grogue, em como participara ativamente de grande parte das coisas que Sirius se lembrava.

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora: **_Sim, faz um tempinho que atualizo, mesmo tendo prometido ser rápida. Peço desculpas por isso. Final de semestre e sempre essa baderna e acaba não tenho tempo nem para respirar._

_Bem quero agradecer imensamente as reviews e espero que tenham aproveitado igualmente este capítulo. Ele é bastante curtinho e serve mais como uma transição, mas logo logo postarei a continuação que será uma nova memória de Sirius, contando sobre como foi que ele acabou indo parar na casa de James após fugir de casa._

_De todas as formas, quer dizer um obrigada enorme a: _

**_Moony-sensei:_**_ Quem bom que gostou da forma como a história foi cosntruída. Foi exatamente isso que me atraiu nela, principalmente por ser bem redigida e pela autora não ter nos polpada em momento algum de riquezas de detalhes. E sim, só mesmo o Sirius para conquistar um bando de dementadores taradões... bem a cara dele né? Haiuhaiuha Obrigada pela review e desculpa pela demora. _

**_Lis Martin:_**_ Sim, super tarados, mas também, quem não quer um Sirius Black? E uhh, vc me deu vontade de ver A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate. Ahiauhiaa Oommmpaaa Looompasss! xD_


	9. Capítulo IX, partes 1, 2 e 3

_**Título Original: **__A Feast in Azkaban_

_**Autora: **__Nyx Fixx_

**Shipper: **_Remus/Sirius_

**Gênero: **_Geral/Drama_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/T: **_Fazia tanto tempo que eu me encontrava afastada das minhas traduções, que foi só quando eu reli este capítulo, que eu lembrei mais uma vez porque em primeiro lugar eu resolvi traduzir esta fanfic._

_Peço desculpas pela demora e não darei nenhuma desculpa para justificar minha falha, só posso dizer que o que em grande parte contribuiu para o meu afastamento foi aquele pequeno cansaço que nos abate de vez enquanto. Espero também que alguns de vocês notem,que esta fic não é exatamente um projeto fácil de se levar a diante. Não que eu esteja denegrindo-a em nada, pelo contrário! Foi voltando a traduzi-la, que eu vi o real motivo por eu tê-la escolhido para apresentá-la a vocês. _

_O enredo é muito bem estruturado, fascinante, porém a tradução por mais que eu tente agilizar, sempre é truncada, cheia de pequenos detalhes e observações que me colocam louca e me cansam rapidamente._

_Espero que por isso todos possam me perdoar._

_Aguardem em breve a atualização do décimo capítulo, alegro-me em dizer que estou em uma temporada de renovada afeição com relação a este trabalho e planejo fazer um belo avanço com relação a novos capítulos._

_Mais uma vez muito obrigada a todos que ainda tem a paciência e consideração de ler este maravilhoso trabalho._

_Espero que gostem deste capítulo, tanto quanto eu o idolatro._

_Beijo a todos._

_Deep._

_

* * *

  
_

_IX_.

_1._

Na noite em que Sirius fugiu de casa, ele o fez em quatro pés ao em vez de dois. Todas as coisas terríveis que ele vira, tudo pelo qual ele passara e tudo o que ele fizera em retaliação – tudo fervia dentro dele enquanto corria sobre os telhados e pulava em direção a rua vazia. Ele se encontrava incapaz de pensar ou planejar ou decidir o que ele deveria fazer em seguida. Uma vez que a necessidade imediata de ação passara, as inevitáveis reações emocionais começavam a inundá-lo. Sirius estava em choque. Então ele deixou que Padfoot assumisse o controle mais do que instantaneamente; o cachorro era piedosamente incapaz de compreender as complicações que envolviam os crimes e traições cometidas pelos humanos.

Padfoot, durante a noite, correu sem parar, enquanto a lua cheia sobre ele desaparecia no horizonte; a atividade física de correr era prazerosa para o cachorro, e até certo nível, calmante para o novo adolescente sem teto dentro dele. Sirius não tinha nenhum objetivo ou destino em mente naquela noite de interminável correria, mas Padfoot, cujo pensamentos eram muito mais simples e diretos, tinha. Ele estava indo direto para a casa de James Potter.

Se Sirius estivesse no controle, ele provavelmente não teria permitido isso. Ele sabia que James estaria em casa, obviamente, sua família ainda celebrava o Samhaim, da mesma forma que os Black, embora eles estivessem começando a comemorar de uma forma cada vez mais distante da costumeira celebração repassada a cada geração. Mas ele nunca iria querer envolver _ninguém_ com o qual ele se importasse na macabra disputa de sua própria antiga e grotesca família. E ele ficaria terrivelmente envergonhado de descrever para James, assim como para qualquer outra pessoa, os eventos que haviam ocorrido dentro da casa dos Blacks, onde a moral dos primos era tão deturpada e a obsessão de manter a pureza de sangue era tão grande, que o assédio sexual era considerado uma brincadeira aceitável para uma noite de Halloween, ou até mesmo como um prelúdio para um casamento arranjado.

Mas Padfoot também era incapaz de compreender o conceito de vergonha. Ele precisava de refúgio; comida, calor, sensação de ser bem vindo. E ele sabia que lá ele conseguiria encontrar estas coisas. E em pensar que Padfoot era o ascendente neste exato instante, alguns resquícios das próprias necessidades de Sirius ainda perduravam dentro do coração canino, influenciando nas decisões do cachorro. Padfoot precisava de refúgio, mas Sirius, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, precisava de seu melhor amigo naquela noite terrível, embora estivesse relutante em envolvê-lo em seus terríveis problemas. Padfoot simplesmente os estava levando onde eles mais precisavam ir.

Padfoot chegou até a porta de entrada da casa dos Potter no exato instante em que o céu começava a assumir um tom acinzentado e um vento de pré-amanhecer, bastante frio, varria o mundo ao redor deles. Sirius dentro do cachorro reconheceu o lugar, mas estava tão dividido entre o que queria e o que precisava que se encontrava incapaz de fazer qualquer escolha ou influenciar alguma vontade canina. Padfoot, por outro lado, tinha uma mente muito mais básica; ele direcionou suas cansadas patas até a terra macia do canteiro de flores que rodeavam a casa e caminhou sobre as ervas medicinais e flores que estavam logo abaixo da janela do quarto de James. Uma vez abaixo do peitoril da janela alvo, ele começou a arranhar o vidro com sua pata, chorando de forma comovente antes que Sirius sequer conseguisse pensar em algo melhor que isso.

A janela de James abriu-se de leve em resposta ao choramingar de Padfoot, e uma cabeça coberta de mechas negras foi colocada para fora pouco tempo depois. Seus olhos estavam inchados por causa do sono, parecendo estar estranhamente nus sem os óculos, e seu cabelo estava espetado em todas as direções, parecendo mais bagunçado que o normal. Uma forte onda de amor e prazer e inalterada felicidade percorreu a mente tanto de Sirius quanto do cachorro ao ver James, e Padfoot balançou a calda para cumprimentá-lo.

"_Padfoot_?" James disse, surpreso e instantaneamente preocupado com o amigo. "Sirius? O que você está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?"

Ele imediatamente abriu ainda mais a janela, começando a puxar o cachorro.

"Ande, rápido, entre. Está congelando aí fora. Não, não – se tranforme, seu besta, Padfoot não consegue escalar o batente. Minha mãe vai te matar, sabe, quando ela ver o que você fez com as plantas dela. Isso, dessa forma... isso.."

James o rebocou, e Sirius em sua já reconstituída forma humana se espremeu na janela, e eventualmente ambos manejaram puxá-lo para dentro do quarto.

Uma vez dentro da casa, Sirius se viu inundado de um profundo alívio ao ver seu amigo, e também foi tomado de um grande desagrado ao notar o quanto _precisava_ vê-lo, tanto que mal conseguia falar. Ele simplesmente ficou ali, de pé e encarando James, faminto por cada familiaridade na expressão do companheiro, se recarregando com cada pequena faísca da reconfortante presença.

James o encarou de volta por um longo tempo e finalmente começou a falar, muito suavemente. Ele parecia sentir que Sirius não desejava que ele acordasse seus pais para ajudar no que quer que fosse.

"Certo. Consigo notar que aconteceu algo realmente ruim. Melhor você se sentar. Vamos.".

Ele pousou uma mão sobre o braço de Sirius e gentilmente o puxou na direção da cama, o local mais confortável que se encontrava próximo deles. Já em frente ao móvel, ele moveu a mão na direção do ombro do amigo, empurrando-o para que ele se sentasse, apenas um toque, e Sirius respondeu ao estímulo sentando-se na beirada do colchão, as pernas se movendo de forma quase que rígida, cautelosas, uma maneira que lhe era muito incomum. James sentou-se ao lado do amigo, esticou as pernas e as cruzou na região do calcanhar, simplesmente esperando.

Em tempo, Sirius percorreu uma mão pelo cabelo e falou, ainda muito quietamente. Sua voz estava estranha, com uma rouquidão suave, como se suas cordas vocais ainda não tivessem se adaptado novamente a linguagem humana.

"Obrigado. Por me deixar entrar. Te devo essa."

"Oh, pare com isso. Você não me deve nada, a não ser aqueles dois galeões que você _ainda _não me pagou por aquela aposta que fizemos sobre os Cannons. Você já está pronto para conversar? O que aqueles malucos da Chez Black fizeram _agora?"_

O corpo de Sirius deu um solavanco involuntário diante da pergunta perspicaz do amigo. Em parte, ele mal conseguia se imaginar contando para James, que pertencia a uma família normal e amável, o quão ruins as coisas podiam ser quando se tratava da "Chez Black". Mas outra parte dele queria, de uma forma desesperada, contar tudo a pessoa na qual ele mais confiava no mundo acima de qualquer outra coisa. Ele estava carregado com um veneno sem nome; se ele ao menos pudesse contar a alguém o que acontecera, talvez parte daquele veneno corrosivo começasse a diluir.

"Eu fugi de casa," ele finalmente disse a James. "Fique ciente disso. Eu não poderei voltar lá, nunca mais. Talvez eu esteja em alguma enrascada por conta disso, e pode-se dizer que seja... algo bastante grave. Você precisa ficar sabendo disso também. Ajude-me de alguma forma e você acabará se envolvendo. Seus pais também. É algo sério."

James concordou com um lento gesto de cabeça, mostrando para Sirius que ele estava atento aos avisos do amigo sobre a clara gravidade da situação. "Tudo bem. Eu compreendo. Agora vamos, me conte o que aconteceu."

Sirius olhou para baixo por alguns instantes, para as próprias mãos que permaneciam repousadas de pálidas e sem vida sobre suas pernas. Quando ele tornou a olhar para cima, ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de James, e seus próprios olhos estavam brilhantes e carregados com lágrimas reprimidas, as quais ele não permitia escorrer por seu rosto.

"Você tem certeza que quer ouvir isso?" ele perguntou. "Eu nem tenho certeza de que sou capaz de te contar. É tão… tão malditamente doente. Minha vida parece ter se tornado uma novela mexicana em apenas uma noite. Eu..." Ele subitamente ficou de pé, um pouco trêmulo, o nervosismo começando a dominá-lo. "É melhor eu ir embora. Será bem melhor se você não se envolver de forma alguma, sabe, Prongs.".

James também ficou de pé, encarando o amigo, parcialmente bloqueando Sirius com o próprio corpo. Um toque gentil fez com que Sirius se sentasse novamente. James voltou a ocupar o lugar ao seu lado, e sorriu. "Você sabe muito bem, Paddy, que eu nunca consigo ficara de fora das coisas que você apronta. Nunca fui capaz desta proeza, sempre fui um cabeça-dura. Não tenho miolos ou uma boa dose de bom senso. Evans seria bem capaz de te dizer isso. Vá em frente – apenas diga-me da forma mais rápida que puder, será mais fácil assim." Ele rodeou o amigo com um dos braços, alarmado com o quão tenso os músculos de Sirius se encontravam.

Mas Sirius sempre respondia positivamente diante de um toque amigo. Nada mais do que isso era capaz de alcançá-lo de forma tão rápida; James sabia disso tão bem quanto a mãe de Sirius, apesar de nunca ter lhe ocorrido usar este conhecimento como uma arma. Ele sentiu sobre os braços aqueles mesmos músculos começarem a relaxar sob seu toque, e tanto para encorajar e confortar o amigo, ele começou a massagear calmamente as costas do amigo.

"Você não poderá contar o que eu te disser a ninguém," Sirius disse, encarando novamente James. "Ninguém, não importa o quão próximo seja de você. Nem sua mãe ou pai. Nem Peter, Nem Remus. _Especialmente _Remus. Entendeu? Você terá que me prometer isso, James, okay?"

"Mas … Eu nem sei sobre o que eu estou prometendo, Sirius. O que você quer dizer com – especialmente Remus? Como _ele_ se envolveu nisso tudo?"

Sirius deixou escapar uma curta e amedrontadora gargalhada, não sua gargalhada habitual, mas sim um som feio, amargo e ferido. Não havia nenhum senso de humor no gesto. "Oh, Moony tem tudo haver com isso, okay? Envolvido até o pescoço. _Eu _sou o responsável por isso. Eu sei que não é justo eu te pedir algo assim, mas você poderia me prometer isso, James? Me desculpe que tenha que ser desta forma – Eu não quero que... mas tem que ser assim. Me desculpe – de verdade. Você pode fazer isso? Por favor?"

"Sirius…Eu…" James disse duvidosamente, fazendo uma pausa, escaneando os olhos turbulentos e brilhantes do amigo. E então a dúvida que James sentia se desvaneceu: aquele era seu irmão, era Sirius. "Okay, então. Eu prometo."

Sirius concordou com a cabeça apenas uma vez. Ele não precisava nada além da palavra de James, era algo sólido e inquebrável, como um contrato em sangue. Então ele simplesmente abriu a boca e começou a recontar todos os eventos ocorridos naquela noite. Sua voz estava baixa e rápida, em um tom quase sem vida; ele nem tentou evitar contar os piores detalhes, comentando até mesmo os pontos mais sujos da história. Sirius contou ao amigo _tudo. _James permanecia perplexo enquanto isso, apenas ouvindo; parecia para ele que de certa forma Sirius estava exorcizando esses terríveis eventos com o simples fato de estar contando-os a ele, afastando-os de certa forma de si.

Após tudo isso, uma vez que toda a história fora contada, ambos sentaram lado a lado em silêncio por alguns instantes. Sirius profundamente envergonhado, e James estupefato. James recuperou-se primeiro, e seu comentário inicial escapou de sua garganta sem passar por nenhuma parte em seu cérebro para recapitular o que ele iria dizer.

"Foda-se isso tudo, Sirius! Você não é obrigado a aturar isso! Maldição, eu tenho ganas de voar imediatamente até aquela casa e queimá-la por inteiro com todas aquelas cabeças presas lá dentro. Esses maníacos pervertidos deveriam ser presos. Existem leis contra essas coisas, por merlim."

"Como se alguém no mundo fosse acreditar em _mim," _Sirius retorquiu de forma afiada. "Não seja estúpido. _Eu sou _um deles – Eu faço parte dos maníacos pervertidos que você acabou de mencionar. Todos no mundo bruxo sabem tudo sobre os Black, você sabe muito bem o que eles pensam da gente, não pretenda que você não sabe. Eles iriam rir de mim no Ministério se eu fosse lá contar esta história. Ou seu eu fosse realmente sortudo, eu ganharia um bom biscoito e um copo de leite antes de ser enxotado para fora do prédio. Porque mesmo se eles acreditassem no que eu disse, eles nunca ousariam interferir. Não quando se trata dos _Blacks_."

James estava balançando a cabeça em negação, mesmo sabendo que o que o amigo dissera era a mais pura verdade. "Você não é um deles," ele disse." Eu sempre imaginei que você _deveria _ser adotado. É a única explicação. Você não é como eles."

"Eu _não_ sou adotado, James, não importa o que você diga. Aquela vadia doente da Bellatrix poderia se passar por minha irmã gêmea."

James balançou novamente a cabeça, mas dessa vez com um senso de futilidade. Então ele lembrou-se de algo e olhou novamente na direção de Sirius. "Eu… Eu acho que talvez a Bella seja uma Comensal, Sirius," ele disse, preocupado. "Eu escutei por ai algumas fofocas, metade de algumas conversas aqui e ali – Eu não ia comentar nada com você sobre isso, já que ela é sua prima. Que bem faria se eu contasse? Mas… você simplesmente acabou de ferrar com ela _imensamente; _não importa que foi por pura auto-defesa, você sabe que ela irá tentar se vingar mesmo que isso leve uma vida inteira. Então… se… se você mencionou Remus para ela… er… enquanto você dormia... e ela estava... então-"

"Então todos Comensais da Morte na Grã-Bretanha irão saber o nome 'Moony' antes que a semana acabe. Sim, James, eu sei. Tudo isso porque eu não consegui manter minha _maldita _boca fechada enquanto era atacado-violentado pela minha prima maluca. Legal, não é mesmo? Romântico, não acha? Mal posso esperar em contar isso a ele. Ele ficará simplesmente lisongeado."

"Mas não foi sua culpa!" James argumentou, automaticamente. "Ele irá compreender isso. Você sabe que ele irá."

"James. Prongs… não… não foi um mecanismo de auto-defesa. Você não entendeu ainda?" Sirius não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos de James, passando a encarar novamente as próprias mãos. As linhas de expressão do seu rosto tornaram-se rígidas, fazendo-o parecer muito mais velho. Então ele continuou falando.

"Eu simplesmente – Eu estava simplesmente – tão zangado e com tanto medo… de qualquer forma, eu simplesmente perdi a cabeça… e então eu… Me tornei frio. Não foi uma auto-defesa, James. Vingança. Eu tentei me vingar dela. Não tinha nenhum outro pensamento dentro da minha estúpida mente. E agora Bella irá tentar e talvez até conseguir me afetar usando o _Remus_. Você acha que ele irá conseguir entender _isso_?"

James moveu sua mão pousando-a sobre o ombro do amigo, apertando-o com firmeza, com força suficiente para machucá-lo. "Olhe para mim, Sirius," ele disse. Ele esperou até ter certeza que tinha a completa atenção do amigo, até conseguir olhar completamente dentro dos olhos de Sirius.

"Me escute bem. O que diabos você supõe que deveria ter feito, mandado flores para ela com uma nota dizendo 'obrigado'? Deixá-la sair ilesa dizendo que foi _você_ quem a atacou? Ter deixado os idiotas dos seus pais anunciarem o _noivado _de vocês, pelo amor de Deus? O que aconteceu não foi culpa sua. Aquela _vadia _te atacou – ela pensou que você seria uma presa fácil para os joguinhos nojentos dela, e ela se enganou. Você revidou. Você tinha o _direito _de revidar. E isso é tudo. Nada disso foi culpa sua, Sirius."

"De quem é a culpa então? E isso faz alguma diferença? Pense no Moony por um momento, James. Pense no quão difícil foi nos aproximarmos dele, em quanto tempo demorou para conseguirmos sermos amigos dele, para fazer com que ele confiasse na gente. Tem uma coisa que eu sei sobre o Moony – ele tem muitos problemas com os quais se preocupar que nem eu nem você podemos imaginar, ele é a pessoa mais assustadiça e retraída que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida, e ele tem um bom motivo para ser assim. Foi _você _quem começou a chamá-lo de a Fortaleza Moony; você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando."

Sirius parou, diminuendo o tom de voz. James mal conseguia ouví-lo. "Eu nunca mencionei sequer uma vez alguma palavra a ele sobre... como eu me sinto, eu não ousaria – ele iria provavelmente surtar – até mesmo abandonar a escola – isso se antes ele não caísse duro no chão diante de tanta vergonha. Honestamente, eu nem mesmo sabia que eu me sentia desta forma com relação a ele, até que minha adorável prima resolveu me dar um empurrãozinho. Eu nem mesmo sei se eu deveria algum dia contar isso a ele, e essa é a verdade. Agora imagine ele descobrindo isso tudo _desta forma_."

Sirius parou mais uma vez, sua mão afundando em seu cabelo novamente, enquanto ele deixava escapar outra risada miserável. "Você quer saber o que é pior nisso tudo, James? Deus – que piada isso se tornou, pelo menos nisso Bella estava certa. Eu escuto o que as pessoas dizem pelas minhas costas na escola, sabe, sempre escutei. Todo mundo acha que eu já transei com mais da metade dos ocupantes do castelo, certo? Garotas, caras, abortos, que seja; eu não sou exigente, de acordo com _as mais bem_ informadas fontes que ficariam mais do que contes em te contar todos os detalhes. Mas tudo isso é mentira. Nenhuma palavra é verdade. Acredite ou não, Bella foi minha primeira. Você acha que eu deveria contar isso ao Remus também?"

James se encontrava incapaz de pensar em alguma coisa para dizer a Sirius, algo que pudesse tornar isso tudo mais fácil. A única coisa que ele poderia dizer, provavelmente era o que o amigo menos queria escutar. Mas ele sabia que ele precisava dizer de qualquer forma, então ele puxou Sirius para perto, apertando o abraço sobre seus ombros, mas de uma maneira delicada. Nunca ocorrera a James, não até aquela noite, e não até anos mais tarde, que ele não estava exatamente surpreso em saber que os sentimentos de Sirius com relação ao amigo deles ia além do convencional. Era como se ele sempre tivesse conhecimento deste fato. Mas ainda assim ele colocou o amigo mais perto de si.

"Sirius – você sabe," ele disse. "Está tudo interligado – sempre haverá pessoas que simplesmente odeiam o chão que você pisa – simplesmente por você ser o que você é. Da mesma forma que o nosso velho amigo Sr. Snape _me _odeia desde o primeiro dia que pousou os olhos e mim, antes mesmo que eu fizesse qualquer coisa contra ele. _È claro_ que eu acredito quando você me diz que aquela vagabunda dos infernos foi a sua primeira – eu não dou atenção às fofocas idiotas que as pessoas fazem sobre você – Eu conheço você."

Ele pressionou a própria testa contra a de Sirius, sua voz decaindo para um mero sussurro. " Mas agora você precisa me escutar, Sirius. Você precisa deixar Remus em alerta. Mesmo que isso signifique ter que contar a ele toda a verdade, tudo. Mesmo que isso signifique fazer com que a Fortaleza Moony entre em estado de perigo para o resto das nossas vidas. Você não pode deixar com que Bella tenha o nome dele percorrendo dentro se sua mente perversa sem que ele seja avisado para tomar cuidado."

"Não! Não, James … eu … Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu simplesmente não posso. Eu não posso contar a ele, não sobre isso. Ele nunca seria capaz de me perdoar."

"Você não pode deixar que ele permaneça desprotegido, Sirius."

"E eu não vou. _Eu irei_ estar ao lado dele. Ficarei de olho nele, para ter certeza que está tudo okay – eu irei protegê-lo. Sou eu quem o meti nessa maldita e revoltante confusão, no final das contas, é o mínimo que posso fazer."

"Não, _Bella_ que o meteu nisso – não você! Se um relâmpago acontece de te acertar e alguém perto de você por um acaso também é atingido, a culpa não é sua. Você realmente acha que é capaz de vigiar o Moony a cada minuto durante todos os dias? Você acha que ele não irá perceber? Você acha que ele irá gostar de se sentir vigiado? Ele já esta uma pilha – ou você não notou a forma como Sinivellus o vem _perseguindo_ durante todo o ano?"

"_Sim_," Sirius murmurou miserável. "Sim, eu notei isso. Outra coisa engraçada a qual Remus tem que _me_ agradecer – Severus o perseguindo dia e noite. Os dois provavelmente não teriam nenhum problema um com outro se não fosse por mim."

"Se não fosse por nós, Sirius. Sou tão responsável quanto você, talvez até mais. Mas o ponto é, Moony não pode se dar ao luxo de ser deixado de lado, especialmente agora, com Snivellus rastejando atrás dele, tentando descobrir certas coisas. Você não é capaz de protegê-lo integralmente."

Os olhos de Sirius queimaram positivamente enquanto ele considerava tudo o que James lhe dissera. Fazia todo o sentido. E ele era completamente incapaz de concordar com alguma coisa.

"Sim, eu sou capaz," ele disse a James, próximo as lágrimas, mais do que em qualquer outro momento durante aquela terrível noite. "Eu posso, porque eu preciso. Eu não irei colocar nenhum drama distorcido da minha família sobre os ombros de Moony, _nada _disso. Ele já tem que lidar com um monte de coisas que dizem respeito a ele mesmo, ele não irá pagar o preço simplesmente por ter sido estúpido o suficiente para se tornar meu amigo, ou porque eu fui estúpido o suficiente para – para – eu irei protegê-lo. Você está certo com relação a tudo isso, James, eu sei que está. Mas… isso é o melhor que eu posso fazer. Me desculpe – eu não posso contar para ele. Eu não irei mudar minha cabeça com relação a isso."

James observou a expressão devastada na face de Sirius, a tensão e horror presos ao seu corpo, a dor brilhante em seus olhos.

"Sirius – pela última vez. _Você está cometendo um erro_. Está decisão não vai te levar a nada além de mais problemas."

"Eu estou com tanto medo de que você esteja com a razão, James." Sirius comentou, quietamente, escondendo a face nas mãos.

Claramente continuar com aquela discussão nãos os levaria em nada. Sirius estava pensando com o coração. Era sua natureza; era quem ele era, e isso não podia ser modificado. E James não desejava que isso mudasse. Era algo fora de questão.

"Seu demônio surdo," James disse por fim, puxando o amigo para um abraço apertado.

Em pouco tempo Sirius relaxou contra ele, porque nada era capaz confortá-lo tão bem quanto contato físico, era a única linguagem no mundo na qual ele era completamente fluente, mesmo com tão pouca prática. Após um tempo, ele se curvou e repousou a bochecha contra os joelhos de James, suspirando de forma cansada. Ele provavelmente estava _exausto, _James subitamente percebeu, e passou a acariciar a cabeça do amigo, percorrendo os dedos entre os finos cabelos negros, esquecendo por alguns instantes a linha que separava Sirius de Padfoot.

"Okay então," James finalmente disse a Sirius, enquanto este afundava em seu colo. "Nós dois sabemos que você não é capaz de vigiar Remus a todo minuto, mas eu prefiro me matar a deixar qualquer um dos dois se machucar por conta disso. Eu irei te ajudar. _Nós dois_ iremos manter os olhos em Remus, okay? Eu irei te ajudar a protégê-lo."

Sirius deixou escapar outro suspiro cansado. O gesto acompanhou o resto de seu corpo, e James era capaz de perceber isso através das mãos repousadas sobre a cabeça do amigo. Ele não sabia se isso significava alívio ou miséria ou contentamento. Talvez fosse uma estranha junção das três coisas.

"Okay então, James," Sirius repetiu, finalmente. Sua voz soando tão pequena e estranhamente sonolenta. Não havia mais nada a discutir, claramente ele estava satisfeito com tudo o que haviam conversado. Se James continuasse a acariciar sua cabeça, em poucos minutos ele dormiria. "Se você me ajudar, talvez nós iremos conseguir no final das contas."

"Não conte com isso," James avisou.

"Eu nunca conto com nada, Prongs. Com exceção de você. Sempre conto com você."

"Só porque, como eu já devo ter mencionado, você é um demônio surdo originado de uma linha de outros demônios surdos que simplesmente não sabem nada sobre o que estão fazendo."

Sirius riu, um pouco, a única gargalhada verdadeira que ele dera após doze horas.

"Bem, pode até ser isso, Potter, mas este não é o verdadeiro motivo. E a razão não é porque você é um pateta obcecado por Lily Evans ou um roncador escandaloso ou um descabelado ridículo."

"Eu não ronco."

"Não me interrompa. Não, a razão é porque você é o melhor amigo que eu já tive e porque eu… eu amo você." Quando ele disse por fim, sua voz soou mais uma vez pequena e quieta. "Obrigado por me ajudar, mesmo contra o seu melhor julgamento."

James continuou acariciando os cabelos de Sirius, porque Sirius precisava disso e porque ele também o amava.

"Que melhor julgamento, Black? Eu pensei que tínhamos entrado em mútuo acordo sobre o quão desmiolado e burro eu sou quando eu deixei você entrar na minha casa em primeiro lugar. E nem pense que vou tomar sua culpa quando minha mãe ver como você pisou nas plantas dela. Espere até que ela descubra…"

James deixou que suas predições sobre a futura raiva que sua mãe sentiria se desvanecesse quietamente, Sirius, motivado pela familiar voz de James e suas suaves mãos, havia caído em um sono profundo e exaustivo.

* * *

_2._

Após quatro semanas sendo tratado com uma extrema vigilância por parte de seus dois amigos; Remus Lupin finalmente perdeu o controle de seu temperamento.

James e Sirius tentaram vigiar Remus em turnos, esperando que variando horários nos quais cada um atuaria como a sombra do rapaz, este não viesse notar a óbvia perseguição. Eles souberam desde início o quão hilário era esperar que esse plano realmente funcionasse.

Após a primeira semana, Remus perguntara a James se alguma coisa o estava incomodando. James fingiu não saber sobre o que ele estava falando, fingindo não compreender nada, e Remus resolveu não pressioná-lo. Não desta vez.

Uma semana depois, ele perguntou a Sirius porque diabos ele estava tão estranho ultimamente, agindo de forma assustadiça e nervosa, como um gato, estando um pouco também... bem... pegajoso. Será que Sirius pensava que ele, Remus, estava doente? Sirius tinha vementemente negado tudo, e daquela vez Remus pressionou um pouco, da sua maneira racional e polida. E Sirius, como estivera ocupado mentindo por entre os dentes, incapaz de notar que suas respostas tinham sido pouco razoáveis e menos educadas do que ele inicialmente tencionara, ou quem sabe que o questionamento de Remus era justivável. Desde então uma pequena tensão se desenvolveu entre os dois como resultado disso.

Após quatro semanas incapaz sequer de freqüentar em paz o banheiro dos monitores por meia hora sem a honra de ser vigiado, os nervos de Remus tornaram-se criticamente frágeis. Dois dias antes da lua cheia, em um sábado, ele deixou uma pequena nota sobre o travesseiro de James que dizia:

"_Desceu para tomar café 7:45, E.T.A. 7:50 AM – tempo esperado para terminar de comer 20.05 minutos a menos que A.) Segunda travessa de torradas tenha acabado ou B.) Bacon esteja disponível. – Estará na biblioteca aproximadamente as. 8:10/8:15 AM – Por favor informar ao Sirius se não for você quem estiver responsável pelo turno esta manhã. –R."_

Quando Sirius apareceu, praticamente sem ar na biblioteca vinte minutos depois após as oito da mesma manhã, Remus perguntou a ele, muito sério, se ele era um fantasma.

"O quê?" Sirius perguntou, extremamente confuso. "Eu sou o quê?"

"Eu perguntei se você é um fantasma, Sirius?", Remus respondeu, a altura de sua voz aumentando conforme sua expressão se tornava ainda mais indecifrável. "Um espectro? Uma aparição? Uma estirpe? Você é um espírito, uma alma ou uma besta de pernas compridas? Você é um FANTASMA, Sirius?"

Sirius sabia que ele estava bastande encrecado quando Remus terminou, mas ele não pode evitar achar engraçada as perguntas que Remus havia feito. Nada no mundo era mais engraçado do que Remus em seu modo mais sarcástico. Nada era mais assustador, também. Sirius também sabia que era extremamente sábio não tentar tão descaradamente não rir enquanto Remus o estavam encarando com sua costumeira forma questionadora, que envolvia: uma sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar inquisidor, ambos percussores de momentos memoráveis e raros do temperamento de Remus.

"Bem, Remus, eu realmente não _acho _que eu seja um fantasma," Sirius disse, tentando se preparar para o ataque verbal que seguiria, e ainda lutando para não rir. "Mas, agora que você mencionou, não sei como alguém poderia lhe dar certeza sobre este assunto. O que fez você me perguntar isso? Eu me pareço com um fantasma?"

"Não. Você age igual a um fantasma."

"Er…o que você quer dizer, exatamente, com isso?"

"Eu estava apenas imaginando se você morreu em algum lugar e esqueceu de mencionar? Daí resolveu me _assombrar_ pelo resto da minha vida? Aparecer em todos os lugares que vou e nunca me dar nenhum momento de paz? Vigiar meus passos e me seguir constantemente e de maneira geral começar a me enlouquecer?"

"Eu … Eu não sei do que você está falando –"

"Porque você iria querer me assombrar, Sirius, é isso o que eu quero saber. Começou quando eu roubei seu brinquedo de mastigar? Ou talvez quando eu acidentalmente te dei uma poção ruim e brotaram vinhas nos seus dedos? Foi a vez que colocamos o feitiço _Parrotus_ na Madame Norris para que ela dissesse "Olá, eu sou um gato podre" para qualquer pessoa e você pegou detenção atrás de detenção e eu sai impune?"

"Isso não faz o menor sentido, Remus! Um complete absurdo. Você imaginou tudo isso!"

Remus fechou o livro que estava lendo de forma bem barulhento, levantando-se da cadeira a onde estivera sentado. Mais do que uma pequena veia em sua têmpora estava alarmantemente dilatada, sua face parecia ter se tornado de pedra."

"Compreendo," ele sibilou. "Você não é uma aparição, você é uma alucinação, certo? Um fragmento da minha imaginação? Eu não estou realmente te vendo na biblioteca as oito da manhã de um sábado, certo? É isso que você está me dizendo, Sirius?"

"Bem. Hmmph. Um amigo não pode passar na biblioteca para estudar um pouquinho sem você voar na garganta dele? Você comprou o lugar ou algo assim?"

"Em seis anos que conheço você, eu nunca te vi uma vez sequer fora da _cama _tão cedo em um sábado de manhã, muito menos na biblioteca! Estou até mesmo surpreso por você ter conseguido _encontrar_ a entrada! Normalmente, nós precisaríamos de um pé-de-cabra e um quebrador profissional de maldições para te tirar da cama! E agora você está me dizendo que eu estou imaginando tudo isso? Você está parado diante de mim com essa expressão idiota na cara, OU NÃO ESTÁ?"

"Remus … Eu … Eu realmente acho que você deveria tentar se acalmar um pouco e-"

"_Porquê_ você e o James estão me seguindo em tudo quanto é lugar? Porque vocês não me falam o que há de errado? O que por Deus há de errado com vocês dois?"

"Mas nós não estamos te s-"

"PARE DE _MENTIR_ PARA MIM, SIRIUS!"

Porque este era o x da questão, com essas quatro semanas de continuas mentiras virtuais, Sirius não ousou dizer sequer uma palavra a Remus. Sua face empalideceu enquanto ele se sentava pesadamente em umas cadeiras da biblioteca, os olhos arregalados, fitando de forma muda o amigo. As últimas semanas haviam colocado os nervos de Sirius a flor da pele também. Neste momento, ele estava tão tentado a confessor tudo a Moony, que ele teve que apertar o dentes e lábios de forma bem forte para manter a própria boca fechada.

Remus viu o sangue fugir do rosto de Sirius, viu o pequeno tique em sua mandíbula quando ele apertou os dentes. Parte da calorosa raiva e frustração que ele sentia começou a desvanecer quando ele viu claramente a expressão miserável de Sirius. Ele fez um ultimo esforço.

"Sirius, você é o meu melhor amigo. Não Peter, nem mesmo James. _Você_. Por favor. Me diga o que há de errado. Será que você não sabe que não existe nada que você não possa me contar? Apenas me diga o que há de errado para que possamos resolver isso juntos, certo? Como algo pode ser _tão_ terrível que você não pode me contar? Por favor, Sirius…"

Remus deu alguns passos para perto de Sirius enquanto falava, e agora estava apenas alguns centímetros de distância do amigo, perto o suficiente para ver os mínimos movimentos dos lábios do amigo. Ele conseguia ver que os lábios de Sirius tremiam, embora este fazia um esforço tremendo para reprimi-los. Remus impulsivamente estendeu a mão na direção de Sirius, em uma oferta extremamente rara de contato físico; Remus nunca abria mão de nenhuma porção de seu espaço pessoal de uma maneira tão fácil ou desprendida. Seus dedos se esticaram tentativamente na direção de uma das bochechas pálidas de Sirius.

E Sirius, que sabia muito bem que no instante que Remus o tocasse, ele iria se partir e contar tudo, afastou a cabeça da mão que se aproximava de seu rosto, fazendo-a parar na cadeira atrás de si. Ele sabia que Remus veria isso como uma rejeição antes mesmo que ele tivesse terminado o movimento. Ele teve que fechar os olhos para evitar ver o rápido sinal de mágoa controlada que passou pela face de Remus enquanto este recolhia a própria mão e se afastava.

"Entendo," Remus rangeu quietamente, pronunciando as sílabas de forma curta. "Que seja. Faça como você quiser. Estou indo embora."

Enquanto Remus afastava-se da mesa da biblioteca, Sirius estava muito miserável para dizer alguma palavra. James estivera certo o tempo todo, aquilo tudo _era_ um erro, um erro que vinha crescendo e se aprofundando a cada dia. Sirius não tinha mais idéia de como ele _poderia_ ser capaz de deixar as coisas piores do que já estavam, mas ele certamente sabia que encontraria uma forma. Ele era praticamente um gênio neste aspecto.

"Remus," ele chamou depressa, ordenando sua língua paralisada a se mover. "Espere."

Remus estava quase na porta da biblioteca, quase saindo do recinto. Era algo realmente muito legal da parte dele, Sirius pensou brevemente, segurar alguns passos por uns momentos, dando a Sirius mais uma chance.

Uma vergonha que ele precisasse jogar fora essa chance também.

"Sim, Sirius?" Remus disse cuidadosamente.

"Er …" Sirius disse. "Onde você está indo? Onde você vai estar?"

Enquanto Sirius, alguns momentos mais cedo tivera ficado pálido, Remus agora estava corado de um vermelho quente e raivoso. Ele abriu a boca para replicar e Sirius pode ver seus dentes, mas então ele fez um esforço visivelmente tremendo para morder de volta qualquer comentário que estivesse prestes a fazer. Sirius, em seis anos, raramente vira Remus tão nervoso.

Remus claramente não conseguia confiar em si mesmo parar falar naquele exato instante. Mas suas ações eram eloqüentes; era a pior linguagem corporal que ele poderia possivelmente ter escolhido para usar em Sirius. Ele se virou e deliberadamente deu as costas ao amigo.

Sirius praticamente chorou de dor. Ele teve que curvar a cabeça diante disso.

Remus afastou-se dele.

* * *

_3._

Dois dias se passaram. Remus calculadamente evitou o Salão Comunal, e até mesmo afastou-se do dormitório até que tivesse certeza que seus colegas de quarto estariam em suas camas, podendo ele evitar qualquer tipo de conversa com qualquer um deles. James e Sirius tinham que rastrear seus movimentos através do mapa; e ele não tinha dito uma palavra a nenhum deles por quarenta e oito horas. Enquanto as horas corriam em direção ao horário da lua cheia, James e Sirius começavam a ficar cada vez mais desesperados, Peter tornava-se mais e mais assustado com a súbita e misteriosa mudança de emoções entre seus três amigos, algo que fazia com que o Lobo dentro de Remus ficasse cada vez mais inquieto e perto da superfície, tornando o raivoso garoto cada vez mais inalcançável.

James e Sirius discutiam o problema entre si, e decidiram que talvez James tivesse melhores chances de trazer em pauta o assunto sobre a noite de lua cheia vindo aí, sem que Remus arrancasse sua cabeça antes. Ambos concordavam, que depois de tudo, Sirius não tinha nenhuma chance de aproximação do lobisomem.

Mas foi Peter quem iniciou tudo. Ele não sabia que estava andando em um campo minado, e Sirius e James estiveram muito distraídos para avisá-lo. Na tarde antes da noite de lua cheia, logo após Poções, ele parou ao lado de Remus, que caminhava corredor abaixo evitando ser alcançado por eles. James e Sirius o seguiam a distância, tentando manter o ritmo, ambos sabendo estar diante de um trem em movimento.

Eles não conseguiam ouvir o que Peter dizia a Remus uma vez que o alcançou, mas eles puderam ver o quanto Remus ficara ouriçado ao responder, os olhos ardendo e as mãos curvadas como garras. Os dois teriam que se chutar por deixarem de avisar o pobre Peter que isso iria acontecer.

"Escute-me com cuidado, _Wormtail_," Remus estava rosnando quando os dois os alcançaram. "Observe meus lábios. Eu. Não. Preciso. Da. Sua. Ajuda."

"Mas … você …" Peter começou a responder, chocado com a súbita atitude de Remus, tão fora do comum. James rapidamente deu um passo a frente e colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Peter, puxando-o para o lado enquanto o fazia ficar quieto levando um dos dedos aos próprios lábios pedindo silêncio. Sirius avançou na brecha deixada pelos dois e os bloqueou da visão de Remus.

"Remus – você precisa ser racional um momento sobre isso, okay? Você _vai _precisar da gente – só por alguns momentos – só hoje a noite, e-" Sirius começou a dizer, mas Remus o cortou rapidamente.

"Eu sei que isso irá te chocar, _Padfoot_, mas eu venho fazendo isso todo o mês desde que eu tenho quatro anos. O que você estava fazendo quando _você_ tinha quatro anos?"

Sendo espancando todas às vezes que eu tentava dar um beijo na minha própria mãe ou aprendendo a lançar maldições, Sirius respondeu dentro de sua cabeça. Remus nunca antes usara seus apelidos como uma forma de insulto. Ele agora os pronunciara como se fossem palavras sujas. Sirius tentava com dificuldade lembrar a si mesmo que era o Lobo quem estava falando, influenciando Remus.

"Remus …" Sirius tentou novamente. "Olha …"

Remus invadiu o espaço de Sirius em um segundo, estava tão furioso que parecia ter aumentado de tamanho. Sua raiva ocupava todo o ambiente em que Sirius se encontrava.

"Não, _olha _você," Remus rosnou, movendo a própria face até que estivesse centímetros de distânica da de Sirius, abaixando a voz até que fosse um simples grunhido. "Pise no Salgueiro Lutador hoje à noite, _em qualquer forma, _e eu não me responsabilizo pelo o que vai acontecer com você. Me ouviu, _Paddy_? Ergueu suas orelhas? Fique longe. Fique fora do meu maldito caminho. _Deixe-nos em paz_."

Remus de forma abrupta deu as costas a Sirius mais uma vez, e rapidamente avançou pelos corredores. Sirius não sabia se deveria o amaldiçoar antes que ele ficasse fora de seu alcance, ou se caia em prantos.

"Mas ele _nunca_ fala dele mesmo - e _você-sabe-o-quê_ – usando 'nós'," Peter disse, muito confuso e triste para notar como James balançava a cabeça em sua direção."Nunca, nunca! Não é mesmo, Sirius? Porque ele iria fazer isso agora? Porque ele não nos quer lá? Sirius? Você sabe porq-"

"TODOS OS DEMÔNIOS DO INFERNO!" Sirius interrompeu em um tom letal, fitando Peter com um olhar mortal, que se tivesse sustância, claramente seria capaz de matá-lo. E então ele trovejou corredor abaixo, suas longas pernas avançando furiosamente vários metros, na direção oposta a que Remus tomara.

Após olhar de um lado para o outro no corridor, Petter, completamente confuso, virou na direção de James tentando entender a situação.

"James? O que foi que eu disse?"

* * *


End file.
